Child of the Drow
by Ryhan
Summary: Nuitae, the drow child of a moon elf, has grown up knowing only pity. Angry at the drow for what she believes they did to her mother, and angry at the world that abandoned her, she begins a long journey to find the truth behind her evil heritage.
1. Child of the Drow

The two lovers lay in each other's embrace, neither one wishing to let the other go. They lay in the grass in a secluded place; somewhere where no one would find them. Time had gone by so quickly for both of them. Finally the male figure sat up, pulling on his tunic, with a reluctance that both felt. The moonlight glinted on his hair, which his mate reached up to stroke, smiling.

"How did it come to this?" she asked him, her voice a sweet melody. She too sat up, and her hair fell about her shoulders.

The male turned to look at her. She could not easily see his face in the darkness, but she saw his eyes. He reached up a hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a pointed lobe. "I fell in love with a moon elf," he replied. His accent was thick, for he was used to a different language than hers.

"I didn't know your people had such a word as 'love,'" she replied, though a hint of a smile escaped her lips.

"We don't," came his grim reply.

"Please, I meant no harm, Tsa'neth.."

"I know you didn't." The two sat together in silence a bit more, before finally Tsa'neth stood up, gently pulling Saedre to her feet as well. The female moon elf was beautiful- pale, milky skin that seemed to glitter in the moonlight, and dark, midnight hair. Almost the exact opposite of the male elf standing in front of her. "But whether you meant it or not… you spoke only the truth. My people have no words for love, friend, or anything of the such."

Saedre's face grew grim. "They only know how to kill." To this, Tsa'neth nodded slowly.

"I know that you have always hated us, and you have good reason to. Who doesn't? Our very name strikes fear into most of your kind, and is not looked upon with anything other than loathing. Your family was murdered, your village nearly destroyed. How is it that you ever came to love me?"

"I saw into your heart, and I saw something more," the moon elf said, laying her slender palm lightly on Tsa'neth's chest. "I know that not all of your people are evil, though most other elves, and dwarves and any of the races, would say so. Just as there is always that one dwarf who loves adventure, or the Halfling who has a brave heart, there is always that one of you who can learn to love."

"Which is why I am leaving them. But I.. cannot go just yet. There are… things I must put in order first." These words drew a gasp from Saedre.

"Where would you go, then?"

"I have heard there are places, havens, for my kind who wish to pursue a different life. There and only there could we be together, and could I live a life away from the bias and hatred of my people."

"Then take me with you," Saedre said firmly, putting a slender hand on Tsa'neth's arm. To this, he turned around, pulling her into an embrace.

"I cannot. I promise, I will come back for you, once I have found this haven." Knowing that this was the only answer she could draw from her stoic lover, Saedre nodded. "You must go back. They will be wondering where you have been." Again Saedre nodded, getting fully dressed as Tsa'neth stood guard.

Saedre was moon elf, Tsa'neth was not. Neither of them would be accepted by the other's race, and both of them knew this. Both would be killed if they were ever discovered. Such was the reason why Tsa'neth was determined to find this haven.

With much reluctance, Saedre and Tsa'neth parted. Saedre watched the night envelop him, swallow him in the darkness without a trace, before she herself started to turn back. For a moment, she stopped and turned back around. Though she did not have the infrared vision, she motioned in a silent language to the night. _Farewell my heart. _Then she turned to leave, and as she made her way silently through the forest where her people made their home, she did not notice the pair of glowing red eyes watching her go.

* * *

><p>The next few days were painful for Saedre. She felt cut off and distant from the rest of her village, and no one knew why. Many friends tried visiting her, but she would see no one. Many others amounted it to her elder sister's disappearance a few months earlier.<p>

Tonight, however, a party was to be held. It was a marriage-feast, and it was, like most festivities, to be held under the moonlight. Even Saedre was going to attend, and many hoped the celebration would help her mood. At first, it certainly seemed to work. Saedre danced and sang along with her brothers and sisters, until someone sounded the alarm.

All at once, cries of "Drow! Drow!" were heard throughout area. Events happened so fast as the black elves seemed to swarm in from nowhere, overturning tables and firing their deadly crossbows. Saedre screamed, and like all the others, turned to run. All around her was blood; several other moon elves had already been killed. The drow spread through the village like black shadows, their faces twisted in sadistic grins. The only thing Saedre could do was run, and she ran. As she was passing a tree, a black hand reached out and grabbed her arm, none too gently. Before she had the chance to scream, the other hand was clamped over her mouth, and she was pulled backwards, silently, into the woods.

When Saedre came stumbling back to the blood-soaked massacre, several surviving moon elves had already begun dressing the dead. Seven had been killed, two others, like Saedre, carried off, only to return battered and beaten. They could only guess what had happened, but they were sure their guesses were not far from the truth. Saedre, however, said nothing. She was silent, helping the others, and brushing off all offers of help for herself.

Several weeks later, it became clear to the rest of the moon elves that Saedre had not come away from the attack completely unharmed.

"I pity the child born of such an incident," many of the other elves were saying. "Let us hope the child takes on the traits of its mother, and not the barbarian who is its father." It was known that the child of two different races of elves would always take on the traits of either the mother, or the father. There could be no child with both traits. And so, Saedre endured such words with a silent dignity, and when the child came, she loved it dearly.

The child was born drow, much to the distaste of Saedre's fellow elves. There was no denying the girl's beauty, but drow she was. Her skin was black, her hair a beautiful spun silver. She was looked upon with pity, though, and not hatred. Because of the circumstances, she was allowed to go on living, with Saedre, amongst the moon elves.

She was named Nuitae'neth. Despite their hatred of the Drow, it was a fitting name, taking elements of the surface elves' language as well as marking her Drow heritage. Although Nuitae was raised, loved by her mother, she was pitied by the rest of the moon elves, and this made her distant from them. Otherwise, she was raised with all the teachings of the moon elves. All she knew of the Drow was that they were ruthless barbarians. She hated them as much as any surface elf; not just because of what they did, but for what they had done to her mother.

Saedre loved Nuitae dearly, and Nuitae loved her mother. There was no pity or sadness between them. Nuitae looked up to her mother because of what she, as a moon elf, was forced to endure, and Saedre praised Nuitae's strength of heart. Rarely was anything unsaid between them, except when it came to Nuitae's father. She neither cared, nor wanted to know, and Saedre was happy to oblige.

"Mother," Nuitae asked one day. "Did you not have a mate?" This, however, was one question that burned in Nuitae'neth's mind. When she asked, Saedre grew quiet, and for a while, it appeared as if Nuitae would not receive an answer. Finally, Saedre spoke.

"He is.. Far away. Somewhere where we cannot go just yet."

"Does he… know of me? Would he," here Nuitae paused before continuing, "accept me?"

It was Saedre's turn to be shocked. She turned to look at the girl, who was in every aspect Drow. Then she smiled sadly. "I'm sure he does know of you. And yes, beloved. He would accept you with all his heart."

Saedre had hoped to comfort her daughter with these words, but it angered her more than anything. In Nuitae's mind, if her mother's mate knew about her, and would love her, why was he not here, comforting her mother? Without a word, Nuitae left, her bow slung over one shoulder.

Saedre watched her leave, then returned to her reading. Moments later, a knock was heard at entrance to the home where they lived. Although the village had been built with the trees, there were still many individual homes. Saedre sighed, believing it to be a friend come to offer words of encouragement, and stood up to greet them. Sunlight flooded the room as she opened the door; but it was not a moon elf who greeted her.

"You!" Saedre gasped, before the stranger, hooded and cloaked, pushed his way inside. "Where is the child?" he demanded.

"She-she's not here!"

It was not until later that night, when Nuitae returned home, that anyone had noticed Saedre's disappearance. Nuitae came home to see the house in shambles- furniture overturned; drapes and curtains slashed, and her mother gone. The half-drow dropped her bow as her red eyes grew wide. "Mother…"

Nuitae ran through the house. "Mother!" she continued to call, but no one answered.


	2. Encounter

The lake shone brightly under the moonlight, and for the most part, silence was the only sound. The surface of the lake was unbroken as a tall man walked out of the brush, stretching and yawning. He had a handsome face; it suggested he had elven blood somewhere in his family; perhaps a parent of his had been half-elf. Suddenly he stopped short, spying a heap of clothes and weapons laying on the ground beside the shore. Raising an eyebrow, he went to investigate.

Before he could do so, however, the surface of the lake began to ripple, and he made a mad dash for the brush again, just as a head broke the surface. His eyes widened at first, then narrowed. The hair stood out the most; a pure silver that shone under the moonlight. It was long and fine, and it belonged to an elf whose skin was blacker than the night. Slowly, the man reached for his bow and fit an arrow to it, just as the elf began swimming closer to the shore.

As the figure stood up, he noted with surprise that it was female. _A female drow? Above ground? _Once more the man's eyes narrowed, instantly looking for more drow. Seeing none, he set his sights back on the one in front of him, who had already reached her clothing. He noted she did not put on anything that would indicate battle; but a simple, light cloak. It was not this, however, that captured his attention.

Her beauty was astounding, but it was her beautiful silver hair that made him stare. He fumbled his weapon, making little noise, but enough to put the elf on guard. The first thing she did was to raise the hood of her cloak, covering her bright, shining hair.

"Hair so beautiful should not be covered so shamefully," the hunter said, speaking Common, and stepping out into sight. He was taking a great risk in exposing himself so openly to a drow- but this situation intrigued him. In a flash, the elf had her own bow and arrow at the ready.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Her voice surprised the man. It was not heavy, nor its accent very noticeable. At least- not in the way he had expected. It was elvish, not the accent of Undercommon.

"I would ask you the same question," he countered. "You should know drow are not looked kindly upon in any area of the surface world."

"Drow I am not, even if I may seem. Leave me be, I have no business with you."

"Then you have business with the village nearby? They would be equally as unhappy to see you."

The she-elf looked up, glaring at the man who stood in front of her. "I have no business with them either," she said coldly. "My business is my own, so leave." However, the man merely crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How did it come to be that a drow speaks such perfect Common?"

"I told you, I am not Drow, even if it seems like I am. My mother was a moon elf."

"Oh, I see. The target of a violent rape no doubt. How does it feel? To know that even if you're not fully drow everyone sees you as such? Likely not even the dark elves of the Underdark would accept the likes of you."

He saw Nuitae's red eyes flash. "Did you come here to torment me? If so it won't work. Unless you have business with me, I suggest that you leave."

"Come now, why so cold? If you are part moon elf there is no reason for you to be so harsh."

This whole time the man was drawing closer and closer, so that he could better see the elf in the light. Sure enough, she looked drow through and through, but she had none of the mannerisms that was typical of the dark elves. Suddenly the drow tackled him, and at first his reaction was to fight; and struggle he did. However, he noticed she was not trying to subdue him, just keep him quiet.

"Quiet!" she said in a harsh whisper, causing the man to grow still. Slowly, the drow sat up. The hood had fallen off of her hair, but she seemed not to notice. She was too busy scanning the trees; her darkvision allowing her to see as easily as if it were the brightest of days.

Deciding that there was nothing there, she turned her gaze back to the man, who had grown quite comfortable. "Modesty is not exactly your concern, is it?" he asked with a grin. Only then did Nuitae notice that she was still wearing nothing but a cloak. With a scowl, she crawled off of him, allowing him to sit up. The man chuckled deep in his chest as he propped himself. "You're certainly commanding like the drow."

"And just how many drow have you met?" Nuitae retorted as she picked up breeches and a tunic. "Certainly not many if you're alive to tell the tale. Or are you actually just a coward?" She started to dress, then shot him a glare. Helpless, he grinned and turned around.

"I'm only a coward if it means I get to live another day. I'm actually quite good at what I do."

"And just what is it you do?"

The man turned around and winked. "Why, I am but a humble traveler, afflicted with the need to see all the world! A scholar, who speaks many tongues! A dabbler in magic but never a master!" Nuitae glared at him. Suddenly, there was noise in the forest. Both Nuitae and the man jumped up, and stared. Nuitae pulled a dagger from her breeches; and he did the same.

"What do you see?" he asked, his tone completely serious. Nuitae peered into the woods.

"Goblins…" Nuitae whispered. She looked up at the moon and frowned. They were sitting ducks out here under such bright light. But then again, so were the goblins to her darkvision. The man only smirked. "And here I thought it would be a challenge!"

"I need my bow," the elf said, looking back to her pile of belongings.

"Then be quick about it, I think they're heading this way." Nuitae needed no more warning. Quick as a flash she was at her things, picking up her bow and fixing an arrow. She let fly- dangerously close to the man in front of her (so close that it almost nicked his ear) and heard the dull thud of the arrow hitting flesh. With her drow vision, she saw the red outline of one of the goblins fade away. Four were left, and they were not happy. In a blind rage, they rushed out of the cover of trees straight for the man and elf. Twice more Nuitae's bow sang, and both arrows hit the same target.

The three remaining goblins ran straight for the man, who twirled his dagger in anticipation. The minute they were within melee range, one goblin attacked, but the man ducked and a well-timed counter landed his dagger right into the foul creature's heart. Quickly, he pulled it out to face the second, taking a deep scratch to his right arm as he did so. However, he disposed of the second goblin as well, but did not see the third. Only the twang of a bowstring and the thud of an arrow caused him to turn around just in time to see his next attack fall to the ground. Grinning, he wiped the dagger on the grass and slipped it back into its hidden compartment.

"That was fun," he said as he approached the elf, who had not moved. He bowed, half-mockingly, to her. "I thank you for the help."

"From the looks of things, neither of us needed the help." It was as close to a 'thank you' or 'you're welcome' that Nuitae could get. The man only continued to grin.

"Name's Treian." The elfmaid regarded him coolly, then slung her bow over her shoulder and picked up the rest of her belongings. "Nuitae'neth."

"That's a long one- kind of difficult for me to pronounce!"

"Then don't say it. It's not as if you will need it after tonight." With that, she pulled her traveling cloak around her and pulled the hood up. "Now, I have business to attend to."

"If you're traveling, you'll need supplies. There's a tavern in the village nearby. If you've the silver, they'll take you. Though I'm not sure if they accept hair as payment!"

Scowling, Nuitae left, leaving Treian with his arms crossed and a wide grin on his face. "This will be one fun adventure," he said quietly.


	3. Drow Hunter

It was just growing dark when Nuitae approached the inn. Opening the door slowly, she saw a quiet, if crowded, room, and a grumpy looking barkeep. Keeping her hood low over her head, she walked towards the bar. "Light wine, and a room for one night," she said softly. The barkeep asked no questions. He had been in this position for many a year, and he kept it and kept alive by keeping quiet. So long as his patrons did not cause trouble, and could pay for their lodgings, he did not care who came and went. He assumed the stranger was elf; she was soft-spoken and her accent light. As he set the glass and key in front of her, she nodded her thanks.

In the background, people started talking again, once they saw the stranger was not anyone interesting. "Did you hear, drow attacked again?" Nuitae's ears immediately perked.

"Their attacks are getting more and more frequent. I just bet we're next!"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you think we're going to do, you numbskull! We're going to fight."

Nuitae stood up and walked over to the table. "May I join you, good sirs?" she asked politely. The men shrugged and pushed out a chair. "Please, go on. I'm interested in the drow attacks. Do you know where they come from?"

"They come from the pits of hell, if you ask me!" one of the men said, to a round of applause.

"I do not disagree," Nuitae said. "But you see, I'm tracking them. Any information would be useful."

The men laughed. "We got ourselves another drow hunter, eh? Well, the more's the merrier!"

"Another drow hunter? What do you mean?"

"Eh, I dunno. Don't remember too well. Oi, Brock! What was that fellow's name? The young lad with the handsome face?"

The barkeep looked up from cleaning a glass. "The lad that was in here just a day ago? Treian, I believe. Folks called him Trey. And he's a damn good one too. Raiding parties stopped attacking a village for a good while during his stay there. Caught his fair share, made loads too." A loud thump interrupted Brock's story as Nuitae stood abruptly.

"Excuse me, good sirs. I'm feeling tired, and must retire. I've had a long journey." Bowing courteously, she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs.

"Elves," one of the men said. "Such a weak constitution. Not made for travelin'." There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, if she- or he- whatever it is- can kill a couple of drow while here, I'll drink to their health!"

No one, not even Nuitae noticed the two pairs of eyes following her. One sat in the corner, cloaked just as she, but underneath the hood of the man's cloak was a wide, playful grin, with amusement sparkling in his green eyes as he watched her ascend the stairs. When she had gone from sight, he stood up, throwing his cloak back and revealing a handsome face, clean-shaven, and cropped black hair. "I'm glad to hear the rumors about my heroic deeds spread quickly!" Treian said, going up to the bar. Nuitae was quickly forgotten by almost everyone as they realized the famed drow hunter was right there in their midst. One young man, a regular at the inn, watched Nuitae from the moment she set foot in the tavern.

"Somethin's not right with that one," he said to himself. "Kept herself hidden too much. What could she have to hide?"

"Oh, lighten up!" several others said, filling the lad's mug again. "And drink to our brave hunter!"

"I tell you, something doesn't feel right about her! I'm going to find out what it is!" In his drunken state, the young man stood up, knocking over his chair, and started for the stairs. However, he quickly found his way blocked.

"Come now, let the lady sleep!" Trey said, putting his hand on the lad's shoulder and turning him around. "I've been hunting drow for a good while now, and even if she is hiding something, it's not for us to discern! Besides, elves don't enjoy merriment and drinking like we do!"

The man glanced nervously up the stairs again, before being led to his chair by Treian. "I-I suppose you're right."

"There's a good lad! Now then," Trey said, pulling out his money purse, "drinks all around!"

Although Trey paid for several more rounds; he himself drank little more than a mug or two. He participated in the loud, boisterous affairs with a wide grin that spread from ear to ear. It was not long until just about everyone had passed out cold, except for Trey, of course. He waited until the last of them had fallen into a drunken stupor before walking quietly up the stairs. The drow hunter carried no weapon that anyone could have seen, yet he was not off guard. Suddenly something reached for him, but he was quick- much quicker than he had let on before. With a skillful twist, he had a cloaked and hooded figure on her back, pinned.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear Silver Hair!" Trey said happily, a grin playing on his handsome features. Nuitae glared at him, her eyes narrowed as she struggled against his grip, but humans were generally just too strong for elves- even drow. "Who'd have thought you actually dared to come here. You seem to be in quite a predicament."

"Only because _you_ put me here!" she spat back. "If you're a drow hunter, what is it you want with me? Shouldn't you be out catching some black-skinned drow?"

Trey smirked again, leaning in close to Nuitae's face. "I think I already have. First one in days, too!"

With a swift kick to Trey's groin, Nuitae flipped him over and stood up. "I'm not a drow! I was raised on the surface, by moon elves, of which my mother was born as well!" Between gasping from pain and trying to stand, Trey looked up at her, but the smile never left his face.

"You might want to keep quiet. Quite a few men down there would love to see me put your head on a spike! And it'd be such a waste of a pretty head!"

"Just leave me be!" Nuitae said with a snarl, turning into her room and slamming the door in Trey's face when he stood up to follow her. Holding his hands up in defeat, he laughed. "Alright, alright! Have it your way!"

Early the next morning, just as dawn was breaking, the young man from the night before woke up. Carefully, so as not to disturb the others, he snuck up the stairs. There were only two rooms occupied; one for the cloaked stranger, and one for the drow hunter. A quick listen to the snoring from one room told the young man that the elf was in the other. The young man tried the doorknob- it came open easily. The elf was obviously more trusting than she should have been, or it was a mistake on her part. Knowing how keen an elf's senses were, the man swallowed, trying to decide how best to enter. Finally he just swung the door open, and as he did, he nearly screamed.

The elf lying in the bed had skin as black as ebony, and long, silver hair. In an instant, however, sensing her danger, Nuitae woke up and sprang to the floor, nearly attacking the observer. Soon, shouts of "Drow!" awakened the entire tavern. In the next room over, Trey cursed as he leapt up out of bed and hastily pulled on his breeches, coming out of his room just in time to see Nuitae, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and breeches, run past the surprised human. She stopped, frantically looking for an escape, finally running back into her room and diving out the window.

"Somehow I feel like she would have left us alone had you left her alone," Trey said, his voice cold.

"Y-You're a drow hunter! Go get her! We'll pay you! A bag of gold- two if you want it! She's probably a scout!"

"I doubt that," Trey muttered to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Trey started to turn down the offer, but soon the man's shouts had waken everyone below, and they were crowded around the bottom of the stairs. Word traveled fast. Suddenly, the shout of "Thief!" was heard outside. As many as could, the men rushed to windows, seeing the drow speeding away on a horse. Trey had to suppress a grin as the others watched helplessly as one of their finest mares was stolen from their stable. His expression was short-lived however. Trey had never let a job pass by. The moment they offered him the gold, he considered himself under contract.


	4. Prey

Nuitae rode as fast as the horse could go, cursing her luck all the way. She had been able to bring none of her provisions. She felt lucky she had her dagger tucked in a hidden sheath she wore all the time and was able to grab her bow and arrows before escaping. _That damn Trey. I can't believe he betrayed me like that! Letting me think I might could be safe for a night!_ Of course, Trey had never told her she would be safe, but Nuitae was used to betrayal. The only person she ever trusted was her mother- so to the young half-drow's mind, Trey had betrayed her, even if he never said a word to anyone. By mid-morning, Nuitae was so wrapped up in her fury, that did not realize how far and fast she had ridden. The mare was close to collapsing when Nuitae finally stopped.

The half-drow tied the mare to a tree while she went to the river to wash. Wincing as the sun appeared from behind the clouds, Nuitae shed her clothing and pulled her long, silver hair, into a bun. Then, without wasting time, she lowered herself into the slow-moving river. The cold water washed over her as she swam back and forth. Nuitae was quiet, and she lay backwards, floating in the water, staring up at the sky. She hated her black skin and her silver hair. Her eyes were red, like most drow, and with those red eyes came a similar sensitivity to bright light. Being raised on the surface from birth, she had grown and learned to adapt, but even still….

She could use faerie fire, and often amused herself by making small lights dance around her. Her mother loved to watch the lights and Nuitae would often oblige. Nuitae closed her eyes at the memories. She also learned how to make it pitch black around her- not even the elves' sight could penetrate it. The first time Nuitae did this, Saedre began crying and screaming. Nuitae immediately banished the globe of darkness, and Saedre pulled her into a hug. Nuitae never summoned darkness around her mother again. Saedre thought she had lost her daughter when that happened. To Nuitae, her innate powers were a curse. She could not use the magic of the moon elves, only of the drow. Perhaps the one power she was grateful for was her darkvision; although all elves had night vision and could see equally well in light or dark, Nuitae found she could lapse her sight into the infrared spectrum. She often used this at night, after Saedre went to bed. She kept a watch at night, for her mother's sake, and, though she would not admit it, to keep the village safe.

However, she never had to use it for any reason other than that. Nuitae never knew a drow raid. They stopped coming; the half-drow was told one happened in her second year of life, but she was too young to remember. After that, they never came again.

_Mother…_ Nuitae thought as she opened her eyes and swam to shore. _What happened to you? Did the person who took you… was it the same person who…_ Clenching her fist, Nuitae struck the riverbank. _Where was he? The person you loved? He should have been there, with you! He should have been protecting you! Why was he not there, if he loved you? Was he ashamed of me? Of what happened?_ There were so many questions, so many answers, but Nuitae could not answer them all. She could only speculate. Nuitae did not know much- but she knew hatred. She hated drow. She hated the man her mother loved, because he was not there. She hated humans. She hated her black skin and her red eyes. She hated her silver hair…

" 'It's like moonlight, Nuitae,' " Saedre said as she combed it out. " 'It is so beautiful, like liquid silver!'

" 'I hate it,' " Nuitae said, looking away. Saedre looked at her sadly and placed the comb on the table.

" 'Don't say that, dearest. Your hair is beautiful,' " the moon elf gently guided Nuitae's gaze to the looking glass. " '_You_ are beautiful. You just have to see it. It is a different kind of beauty.' "

Nuitae glared at her reflection. She was beautiful; though she did not think so, or perhaps she thought so but not in a haughty way. Her eyes were bright and intelligent, but they were the wrong color. Her skin was smooth and soft, like perfect obsidian, her features angular and delicate, like her hands. She was beautiful, she was just too different to see it for herself.

" 'Don't you see it?' " Saedre asked, smiling, continuing to comb her daughter's silver hair.

Nuitae replied dully, " 'Yes. I see it.' "

Nuitae sighed and laid her head on the riverbank. Then, the mare started pawing at the ground a few feet away, and Nuitae was wrenched from her moment of peace. Pulling herself up onto the bank, Nuitae reached for her night clothes and pulled them on, walking slowly towards the horse. Whispering calmly to it in Elvish, Nuitae approached and began stroking the long nose. The horse calmed down immediately and even nudged the half-drow when she stopped. For the first time in a long time, Nuitae smiled.

Nuitae stayed near the river the rest of the day. The horse was the first company she'd had in several days. Good company, anyways. Once the sun began to set, she packed up her now much smaller pack, and headed south. By the time the sun had completely disappeared, and the moon was high, Nuitae forced herself to stop. If she had been alone, she would have continued, but the horse needed to rest. She could have easily let the horse go, but having another living being, no matter what kind, was comforting. When she stopped, she built a fire. She had nothing to change into; so she was still wearing leather breeches and her night tunic. It was lightweight, and though it was still warm, the end of fall was nearing.

That night, Nuitae foraged for nuts and berries. It was all she had for food now. Sighing, her stomach slightly less than empty, she put out the fire and tried to sleep. It took her a long while to finally fall asleep, and only after she scanned the woods and river around her for any signs of life. When she was certain only woodland creatures were near, she finally drifted off to sleep. But her dreams were troubled

High in a tree, several yards away, crouched a figure. Little could be seen, and that was how he liked it. He wore a black cloak- magicked into hiding its wearer from the infrared spectrum of the drow. He watched as the half-drow ate, her red eyes glowing in the partial darkness and the firelight shining on her hair. It really did look like moonlight. It was not the silver-white hair that was fairly common to moon elves, though many of these elves did have hair colored silver. But hers was different- it was like liquid silver itself. Trey narrowed his eyes as he watched Nuitae stand up and brush down the horse. Finally, she doused the fire, and her shining mane disappeared. Now, Trey pulled from his cloak a pair of spectacles. They, too, were magical. They allowed his human vision to slip into the infrared spectrum of the creatures of the Underdark. Now, not only was he invisible to this same spectrum of sight, he could see in it as well.

Sure that she was asleep, Trey quietly pulled out his favored weapon- a hand crossbow. Slipping in a poisoned bolt, he took aim at the sleeping Nuitae. He clenched his teeth and set his jaw. When he knew his aim would be true, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

But the mechanism locked itself; the bolt did not fire. Trey blinked and looked at it in surprise, but he could not help but feel relief. Then he was curious. His crossbow had never failed him before. Not since the first drow died by his hand had he ever missed a target. Yet somehow his crossbow did not fire. Trey smiled grimly. _It knows its targets. It knows its target this time isn't drow. Seems to be her lucky day._ Smiling more brightly now, Trey carefully unloaded the bolt, wiping it clean of the poison and placing it with the others. Then he went to inspect his weapon. When he tried the trigger again, it worked without a problem. Shaking his head, he placed the weapon in its holster.

"I guess I really am only good as a drow hunter," Trey said to himself. Below, Nuitae mumbled and turned. "And she certainly isn't a drow." Reaching beside him, Trey picked up a large sack. Nimbly, making about as much noise as an elf, Trey climbed down the tree and dropped to the soft grass. Stepping carefully towards the sleeping half-drow, he placed the sack nearby. Then, he turned on his heel and left the area. "Sleep well, Silver Hair," he said quietly.

The next morning, Nuitae woke up, her eyes stinging from the bright sun. When she adjusted, her gaze fell on the large sack nearby. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at it for a long time.

"It's not going to jump up and bite you," came a voice from above her. Nuitae jumped up, her hand going to her dagger as she squinted to see through the foliage. "I'm more worried about _you_ jumping up and biting _me_!" Trey said, laughing heartily.

"What do you want?" Nuitae demanded as Trey jumped down to face her.

"That's the thanks I get? I brought you all your clothes, not that you had much, your food plus some wine and extra bread and cheese. If you'd like to count, all your arrows are there as well," he said, indicating the quiver. "Though," he said, taking Nuitae's short bow off his shoulder and inspecting it, "how you manage to hunt and kill with this thing is beyond me."

Nuitae narrowed her eyes and snatched her bow from Trey. "It's none of your business."

Trey crossed his arms, no longer smiling. "You really don't know how to say thank you, do you? Maybe you're more drow than I thought, or than you know," he said harshly. The words were like a blow to Nuitae- Trey could not have struck her a physical blow that hurt more. Then he shrugged. "That will make my job easier, at least," he added, pulling out his dagger and advancing towards her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nuitae asked, backing away. For some reason, she was actually afraid. Of this human! She had never been afraid before, except for the day she found her mother gone. It was the first, and last, time she had ever known fear. This man was not the same human she met the day before- the smiling, laughing, seemingly clumsy man. He was cold, distant. Any trace of elvish blood he had seemed to melt away. He was the famed drow hunter, and Nuitae could tell why he was so good at what he did for a living.

"What I was paid to do. Sorry, Nuitae'neth. But a contract is a contract." Suddenly Trey lunged, grabbing at Nuitae, who screamed and tried to run. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around. Though nimble and flexible, Nuitae was an elf- a drow elf at that; known to be much smaller than their surface cousins- and physically weaker than he was. In seconds she was on the ground, her eyes wide as she looked up at the emotionless hunter. The horse reared and screamed, kicking and trying to break free as she watched the scene unfold.

The men in the tavern were louder than usual tonight, at least, it seemed that way to the innkeeper. It was a warm night outside, and the drinks were flowing fast. One man stood up in a chair, waving a stick around like a sword. "We'll catch us some drow! We defend our own and stand together, not like a bunch of blasted dark elves!" There were cheers all around. Brock, the bartender and innkeeper, smiled as he cleaned some mugs and set them down behind the bar. But their laughter was cut short by the door swinging open so hard it hit the wall. Everyone stopped to look, several put hands to whatever sharp instrument they could find. Finally someone stood up and looked, then smiled.

"Well, if it isn't our famed drow hunter! Returned so soon? Either you're just as good as the rumors say, or that she-elf got you good!" There were a few laughs, but they were half-hearted. Trey walked in, his face stern and expressionless. His clothes were not torn, but there was a lot of blood. He walked over to the bar, where Brock started to pour him some ale. Without saying anything, Trey sat down, and slammed his hand on the table, palm down.

"I don't think you'll want or need more than this," he said dryly. When he moved his hand, there was a thick lock of silver hair, matted together with dried blood. On top of that; a long, slender, ebony finger.

It seemed to be more than enough for the men in the tavern. "One bag of gold," Brock said, putting the small bag down, "and a bag of silv-" Trey raised his hand and cut off the bartender.

"I'll take the horse as the rest of the payment. It's a pain walking everywhere, but I've never gotten around to buying a horse. I stole it back from the drow who stole it from you. I think that's fair enough," he said, snatching the bag of gold. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, standing up. He was in no mood for drinking or merriment tonight, and he had no wish to speak to any of the men in the tavern. Bowing, he nodded to the bartender, and retired to his room. Once there, he stripped his bloodstained clothes and threw them in the corner, crinkling his nose at the smell. After he pulled on his clean clothes he lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I hope I did the right thing," he muttered to himself. In all the years he had hunted drow, he never regretted any action. He was capable of assessing the situation, and doing what was necessary. This time, however, he was unsure. Treian sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to massage the headache from his forehead.


	5. Do You Trust Me?

The next morning, Trey left the inn before anyone else was awake. The sun was only just coming up as he saddled the horse and prepared to leave. Fixing the last few packs on the mare, he started to mount, when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him down on the ground. Dazed and disoriented, it took him a moment to see clearly. When he did, he frowned. When he tried to speak, he found a blade to his throat.

"What are you playing at?" Nuitae demanded.

"I save your life, and you come at me with a knife?"

Clenching her teeth, Nuitae removed her blade and stepped back, allowing Trey to stand. "That's the second time you've pinned me to the ground," he said with a grin, but Nuitae was not smiling. Deciding she was in no mood for jokes, not that she ever was, Trey grew serious. "I thought you'd be long gone by now. These people think you're dead, and believe me, you're better off letting them believe that."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I only kill drow. Or have you suddenly changed your mind about what you are? Because it seems to me, you don't even know."

"I am not a drow!" Nuitae nearly screamed, lapsing into Elvish in her rage.

In Common, Trey responded, "Then why worry about why I didn't kill you? Be happy and on your way. And let me be on mine." Again Trey tried to mount the horse, and again Nuitae pulled him backwards, recovering quickly from her mild shock at his understanding of her language. This time, though, the hunter was ready, and caught himself. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Nuitae stared at him, before finally dropping her dagger and slowly going down on one knee. Trey's eyes widened. He had seen this gesture before, many times. It was the drow gesture for defeat, or surrender. She had learned it from her mother. Nuitae looked up at him defiantly. Though she may have made the gesture, there was no surrender in her eyes. "I want you to teach me. You know more about the drow than I do. I can't even speak their language! I need to learn about them… I need to know them!"

Trey leaned back against the horse, crossing his arms. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, speaking in Elvish.

"I-" Nuitae stopped. Why did she want to know? Certainly it was not because she wanted to be like them. "I want to learn your skill with the weapons. I have little skill aside from my bow. I was not raised to fight. I was shielded, pampered. Kept from the rest of the world."

Trey nodded. He understood; no matter how well-loved Nuitae might have been, she was, more or less, an embarrassment and liability. Likely the moon elves would have kept her hidden. "Seems to me you could find any teacher for simply that."

Nuitae stood, and matched his gaze without blinking. "Not any who wouldn't kill me on sight. Besides, you're a drow hunter," she said, as if her logic made perfect sense.

"And you want to be a drow hunter?" Trey asked with a smirk. "I don't think so. I couldn't risk you coming along and ruining my fun." He started to turn around but Nuitae stopped him, again, though her touch was much more reluctant. Trey turned around. "You say you hate the drow, and I believe you. But facing one, making the decision to kill, is not a decision that any elf, except of course drow, can easily make. Drow are trained to kill. Elves revere life. Can you stand there and tell me that you, a moon elf in every aspect except appearance, can kill a drow without hesitating?

"You were to young to hold a weapon the last time you saw a drow, likely too young to pay attention at the similarities between you and them. I can't risk bringing you along to kill your own people."

"They are not my people!" Nuitae said, though it was more a whisper, as if reassuring herself, than making an argument.

Trey looked at her, then shrugged. "Do what you want. Besides, I guess it couldn't hurt. The pickings have been quite slim lately anyways." This time, Trey mounted the horse and looked down at Nuitae. "At least around here."

Nuitae smirked, crossing her arms. "I think I can help with that." Trey offered the half-drow his hand, which she took in her gloved hand, and sat behind him. Right before they left, the corners of Trey's mouth lifted.

"That look suits you," he said, indicating Nuitae's hair. It was a clean cut; her once long hair that came down to her back now barely topped her shoulders. Making a point to ignore him, Nuitae lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her face and hair. "It's going to be a bit difficult going around as a drow hunter with a drow in tow."

"If anyone sees me, you could say I'm your prisoner. Role reversal of sorts."

Trey gave the horse a light kick and the two were moving. "Say you're the reason for my successful drow hunting over the years?" he asked with a grin.

"Maybe, but then my plan wouldn't work out so well."

"Now I'm curious!" Trey said, looking over his shoulder. Nuitae returned his gaze, her eyes peering out from under her cowl, and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Just make sure you still have some of my hair."

* * *

><p>Red eyes peered into the window of the town mayor's house. The town was quite well built, but despite the well-guarded wall around it, the drow had little trouble sneaking in. The silver-white hair was braided and coiled around the smooth, black forehead. Assured that there was no one around, the drow smirked, and deftly raised the window and slipped in, closing it without a sound. Sheathing the short sword that the dark elf wore on its hip, it moved like shadows to the chest on the far wall. It took but a moment, and the lock was open, revealing a treasury of gold and silver pieces. Grinning, the drow emptied as much of the coins as possible into a sack. Satisfied, the drow closed the lid and began to leave, but a noise stopped the thief in its tracks. Spinning around, she saw a young man standing at the doorway- possibly a guard for the house.<p>

The man's eyes were wide. "D-D-Drow!" he screamed, but the word caught in his throat. The drow had pulled out a hand crossbow and fired a bolt to the man's chest. The man fell without another word, motionless, and the drow turned to the window, but found the way blocked. Already the alarm had sounded. Grinning madly, the drow ran through the house, waking nearly everyone up in the process, but in the end, no one could stop the black-skinned elf. Several more fell to the poisoned darts as she left the residence with hardly a scratch.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first stop on the road to Raven's Bluff!" Trey said to Nuitae, who remained hooded and cloaked during the two days it took to reach the town. Before coming into view, she pulled up a mask she wore to cover all but her eyes. She looked up the wall, frowning a bit.<p>

"Doesn't seem very friendly," she said, her voice muffled from the cloth.

"What do you expect? A warm welcome?"

"More or less," Nuitae responded, gesturing to the five armed guards that walked towards them. Immediately the two dismounted, and Trey stepped forward, while Nuitae remained near the horse.

"I am Captain Bellin. State your name and business. If you're travelers, then you may find lodgings but be on your way."

Trey bowed. "I am Trey Kirith. My companion and I are passing through to Raven's Bluff. Otherwise, our business is our own," he added politely. The guard in front narrowed his eyes, but relented. However, he then nodded towards Nuitae. "And your companion?"

"Ah, she travels with me from far, far away. Her name is-" Trey faltered for a moment, but Nuitae was quick. She turned and bowed to the guard.

"Saedre," she said, making an effort to thicken her accent. "I thank you for allowing us to enter the town."

Trey's look of surprise was quickly covered up with a smile. "I'm afraid her Common is rusty. She can speak well enough, though I usually translate for her."

The guard eyed the two warily. "And the reason for her coverings? I've never seen an elf dressed so heavily."

The elf spoke quickly to Trey, who lifted his hand in a calming manner, replying to her. She said a few more words, then looked at the guard. "My apologies, Captain," Trey said. "My friend was in a terrible accident some years ago- a drow raiding party attacked, and she fought. To add insult to injury, the drow trapped her in a burning building. You know how vain elves are. She is…embarrassed by her appearance." he added, suppressing a grin. That much, at least, was true.

Captain Bellin nodded. Elves were vain in that way- it certainly would explain her cloak and hood. Without another word, Bellin bid the guards open the gate, and allow the travelers in. Trey and Nuitae walked in, the elf leading the horse.


	6. Companions

"That was too close!" Nuitae said in Elvish as they passed through the town, drawing more than a few stares, but none that put Trey on guard.

"Don't worry about it, and just play along. They won't ask you to remove your cloak and gloves if you stick to that story. Humans think elves are flighty and vain. Well, most humans and most elves. So if you play it right, no one will ever ask you any further, especially if you let me explain the situation."

Nuitae put her hand on her hip and looked at him. "Basically you're telling me to shut up and let you do all the talking?"

Trey turned around and grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You're rather talkative once you get going." Nuitae was glad for the face covering, but even if she did not have it, it would not have mattered. Her black skin covered any trace of a blush she might have, from embarrassment or otherwise.

Trey laughed a bit as they continued walking. The town was rather large, on the verge of becoming a city, quite nearly there in fact, but still small enough where most of the inhabitants were close friends or relatives. Rumors spread quickly in a town such as this.

"Are we staying the night?" Nuitae asked quietly.

"Of course! And I know just the place," Trey replied, his eyes skimming over a fairly nice inn, and coming to rest on a broken down tavern. Nuitae's lip curled in disgust.

"I can smell the stench from here," she said as they came closer. Her eyes glanced longingly at the nicer inn just a few buildings down and across the street.

"We won't hear any good rumors or gossip at a place like that." Trey looked at the tavern with a grin. "And that's what we're chasing after. Rumors. That's what most hunters listen for." Nuitae sighed, but finally relented.

That evening, Nuitae and Trey made themselves at home in the local pub. Or, it should be said that Trey made himself at home while Nuitae sat stiffly in her chair, eating just small amounts of fruit and bread. Trey drained more than a few mugs, Nuitae sipped at some wine. She said little, and finally she stood up and walked over to where Trey was singing loudly, and off key, with a few other fellows. Bowing slightly and swiftly to the group, she walked over to Trey and leaned close to him.

"I'm leaving. The stench of the place is unbearable," she said quickly in Elvish.

Trey grinned. "Ah come on, stay a while!" he said loudly, though his response was in Common. Rolling her eyes, Nuitae shook her head at him.

"I'm retiring for the night," she said finally, and walked off. Trey shrugged and returned to his group. No one paid attention to the cloaked elf as she exited the tavern and made her way down the street towards the inn.

"So, Trey, what line of work you in? Trade? Smith? I'm sure there's plenty of folks 'round here that could be of use, or could use you!"

Trey laughed. "Sorry but I'm not in the market for material things," he said, waving his hand. "I have no skill with the forge and I have no trading skills whatsoever. However, if any of you gentlemen are in the market for information, I'm your man."

Parts of the tavern went quiet, most everyone was looking at Trey. One man narrowed his eyes. "What kind of information you looking for, or got for us?"

Trey's grin widened as he leaned forward on the table. "Why, drow, of course. If you've seen any, I'd like to hear about it. If you're willing, of course!"

"What, are you some sort of madman? Anyone with half a brain knows to stay well away from them when they can."

"Well obviously I must be lacking. I make my living hunting them."

If everyone had not have already been staring, this statement certainly would have caused it. Trey was no longer smiling, his face was set and serious; no one felt any reason to doubt him. "Now, I ask again. If you've seen any, I would be quite interested."

* * *

><p>Trey left the tavern late that night, well after the moon was in the sky. He walked up the street towards the small place where he and Nuitae had found lodgings, but barely made it halfway there when a crossbow bolt came speeding towards him, landing in the side of the building next to him. Trey stopped short and spun around, catching sight of the perpetrator. Moonlight glinted off a braid as the black-skinned elf ran across a rooftop.<p>

"D-D-DROW!" came a shout from behind Trey. Gritting his teeth, the hunter spun around to see a young man standing and staring. Quickly, Trey covered the man's mouth.

"Idiot, do you want the whole town up? My job is a lot easier if everyone just stays asleep!"

The man was shaking, and so Trey let him go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, it's just… I can't believe it came back! What does it want?"

"Don't ask me. You hired me to kill it and that's all I know. You didn't ask me to get questions from it. Now go back inside, and leave me to my work!"

Nodding, the young man, suddenly sobered, rushed back down the street and disappeared into a building. Candles appeared in several windows, but seeing there was nothing to be alarmed about, at least for the moment, many of them were extinguished. Trey cast a quick glance at the inn that Nuitae had left for earlier that night. He did not turn towards it, however. Instead, he pulled a thin, black cloak from out of the bag he was carrying and pulled it on and lifted the hood. Then, from inside a pocket in his vest, he slipped on a pair of strange spectacles. Without wasting another moment, he ran in the direction he had seen the elf.

"It's going to be a fun night," Trey said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the tavern was buzzing with the latest about the second drow sighting. This time there was hope, a drow hunter was passing through. Tales of the mighty Trey Kirith, drow hunter, were already spreading more than they had years ago, when he first came through the town. Even when Nuitae, cloaked and hooded as usual, walked in, the men hardly gave her a second glance until one came over and sat down next to her. She lowered her head and inched away.<p>

"Heard your friend is out catching himself a drow. How come you're not with him?" the man asked with a grin.

Nuitae nodded. "Apologies. I am not as efficient as Treian. He would have the drow found and killed before I could get there, so for now, I am content letting him take the glory."

"Seems to me an elf would be right there beside him."

"I was not trained in such advanced combat as it would require to fight against drow. But I assure you my hatred of my dark-skinned cousins is no less than yours. Please, excuse me." Nuitae stood and bowed, leaving as quietly as she came.

_Trey should have been back by now_, the elfmaid thought to herself. _I wonder if he really ran into trouble. _Not sure what to do now, Nuitae went around the back of some of the buildings, and in a few short jumps, climbed up to the rooftop of some shop. There, she crouched and waited. After a few hours of this, she fell asleep, and did not wake up until the sun was nearly set, when a watchman called out.

"I see him, he's come back!" Nuitae sat up and slid down to the street below, just as several people from the square looked in the same direction.

"I don't see any lifeless body with him," someone remarked. Nuitae turned to him and said, "He burns the body. You likely would not recognize the corpse anyways, not the way Trey kills. He brings back the hair, and sometimes a souvenir, but never the body."

"Then how do we know he actually killed the thing?"

"Oh, I assure you," Nuitae replied coolly. "You will never again be plagued by this drow. Others may come, but my guess is this one worked alone. It is not common, but it is not unheard of." Nuitae walked forward to greet Trey, who was covered in dried blood, but grinning. The two spoke in Elvish, and the man handed his elven companion something.

"It is drow hair," she said as Captain Bellin walked into view. She tossed the lock of hair to him, tied with cord. The Captain caught it, but nearly dropped it when he realized the blood was still fresh.

"Good work," the Captain said gloomily. "Come with me, I'll see you get paid."

Trey grinned, but as he took a step, he collapsed. Nuitae's eyes widened and she dropped down to his side. When she leaned in to feel his heartbeat, he spoke. "Why, I think they like me," he whispered, before coughing a bit. Nuitae's face was grim, though her expression was hidden behind the mask and cowl. She helped him up.

"It is no laughing matter," she said softly. "We are playing a dangerous game here. Especially you."

"No, my dear." With Nuitae's help, Trey followed behind the Captain. "You are playing more dangerously than I."


	7. The Lessons Begin

With their pockets a bit heavier, and Trey's step much lighter, the two companions left city-town. It did not take long before they were on the open road; the small city was like an island off by itself, surrounded by open wilderness. Once out of sight of the great wall, Nuitae lowered the hood of her cloak and pulled down her mask, shaking out her silver hair. Trey smiled a bit. He could not get used to her exotic beauty- nor did he think he would ever get used to seeing a drow walking beside him as a comrade!

As if sensing his thoughts, Nuitae glanced at him, her face puzzled, and slightly annoyed. "What are you staring at?" she demanded.

Trey chuckled and held up his hands. "Why, a beautiful elf-maid, nothing more!" he said. Nuitae pointedly looked away as the two continued down the road. "It's a long way to Raven's Bluff," the hunter said, "and only a few stops in between. Perhaps you should ride while we travel. You would save your strength if we run into trouble."

"My strength will be fine, thank you. I am not some pampered child."

"You certainly act like it," Trey countered, more sharply than he intended. Then he sighed. "Sorry. Perhaps we could take turns riding. I know I have certainly missed having a horse to ride!"

"Then you may ride, and I will walk." Nuitae said, staring straight ahead. Trey faltered and stopped in the middle of the road, staring at the elf as she continued walking, with the horse. Ready to pull his hair out, Trey hoped the rest of their journey would not be like this. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he hurried to catch up, just as Nuitae glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Are you falling behind already?"

* * *

><p>Later, the two strayed off the road a bit to set up camp. Nuitae began unpacking her things, and Trey did the same. Only when Nuitae was finished, did she turn to look at Trey. She had not seemed to notice it before- just how heavily armed the man was.<p>

Trey was not paying attention to the elf, so she pretended to busy herself with the horse. Slowly and carefully, Trey set down the large pack he carried. Over his cloak, all that could be seen was a sheath with a longsword crossing his right shoulder, a rapier crossing his left. Removing this and then his cloak, Nuitae saw his belt- it had three or four small pockets on it, and on his right side two throwing daggers, but the majority of it was filled with crossbow bolts. She noticed Trey was incredibly careful handling them, and even wore leather armbands that protected his hand, forearm, and up to his elbow. Underneath his vest was a chest holster- and a deadly looking hand crossbow fitted neatly inside. Carefully, Trey removed the belt and the holster.

"Those are drow weapons," Nuitae said suddenly, her arms resting on the horse's back, and her chin resting on her arms.

The hunter looked around, his face strangely expressionless, and nodded slowly.

"You must hate them very much. To use an opponent's own weapons against him is truly a blow to the ego."

"I hated some of them, and as a result, I hate all of them," Trey said, handling his crossbow lovingly. "This," he said, indicating the polished black weapon, "is the weapon I stole from the first drow I killed. It lost much of its magic because of being on the surface, but I have adapted it." Smiling slightly, he put it down. "I was only counting nine years at the time. My family were traders, so everyone who traveled with us was fairly skilled, and put up good fights against the monsters of the surface world. We weren't prepared for the creatures from below."

"No one is prepared for drow. Not even we were, and we had been attacked many times in the past."

Trey continued as if he had not heard her. "We were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But after that attack, I swore that every drow I killed would be one less evil from the wretched Underdark. Our group managed to put one down- it was my dagger that sealed its fate but only after it had been weakened. For my reward, I took its crossbow, took the poison it carried that drow dip the bolts in. I traveled, learning everything I could learn about them, and finally got my reward.

"Drow really are everywhere, you know?" Trey asked. "No one ever sees them, or notices them, unless they want to be seen or noticed. But I discovered a way to see them, and for me to become invisible to them."

Nuitae scoffed. "That's impossible. Drow don't see the way normal elves do. They see body heat- the see a living body, rather than the actual person. I should know…" she added quietly, bitterly.

"When it gets dark, I'll show you," Trey said, grinning for the first time. "Your first lesson will be for after night falls." Nuitae nodded.

"I'm ready. I need to learn, too."

"You must hate them more than I."

"I hate one of them. It is different. Only you can truly fathom the depths of your hatred, as only I can know the depth of mine." Nuitae sat down opposite of Trey. "The drow I truly hate- the only drow I wish suffering upon- is my father. The other elves told me; during a raid, my mother… disappeared. Abducted. After that, there were hardly any raids, but she was pregnant with me. Then, not too long ago, my mother disappeared again. I hate him, I will find him and kill him. But all the paths to the Underdark that were known to us are dead; drow do not use them anymore."

"How do you know your mother was taken, not left willingly, or even killed?"

A look of unparalleled fury broke Nuitae's solemn expression as she turned towards the man. "The house was in shambles, torn and destroyed! There's no way she would have left our house like that if she went willingly!"

Trey shrugged, conceding the point. "It's still a good hour before night. How would you like some Drow 101?" he asked with a grin, completely taking Nuitae off guard.

So began Nuitae's first lesson in the language of her most hated enemy. She picked up rather quickly, repeating the name for everything around her that Trey gave, though it was difficult since the Drow language did not even have a word for many of the things that surface elves did.

"Do you know what your name means?"

"I know the first part," Nuitae responded. "It is elvish, meaning "night child," or also "beautiful night." The elf had seemed to forget all her troubles, all her problems, so focused on learning that it seemed, for a moment, her cares were washed away.

Trey nodded. "But not the second part?"

Nuitae shook her head. "My mother never told me. It is not Elvish. Well, it is, but it is of the Drow dialect. Can you tell me?"

"It means…" Trey paused. In Nuitae's rage she did not seem to fit together the same puzzle that Trey was quickly forming. He wondered if he should have shared his thoughts with her, but decided instead to see where events led them from here. "It means 'center' in Common, that word being the closest translation. Put together with your name, it doesn't really mean anything. But I thought you might like to at least know."

Nuitae smiled. It was growing dark. Trey was becoming less human and more a blur as Nuitae's vision slipped into the infrared spectrum. "It's night, let us begin the second part of my lesson!" Nuitae stood up, reaching for one of the bladed weapons, expecting her lesson to be in sword play. Trey stopped her hand, however, and when she looked at him questioningly, he made a strange motion with his hand.

Cocking her head to the side, she saw him repeat the same motion. Slowly, not understanding, she repeated the motion, causing Trey to laugh aloud. "Good, very good!" he said in Drow. Then, in Common, he continued. "Language will be your only lesson for a while, at least until we get to Raven's Bluff. We'll get you your own good weapons, and then your lessons with those will begin."

"So what can you teach me after dark?"

"Drow have more than one language, Nuitae'neth. They usually speak Undercommon as another spoken language, but they have something that most other races do not- even other creatures from the Underdark. A sign language. A language that can only be seen in the infrared spectrum."

For perhaps the first time, Nuitae was completely amazed, and in awe, of the drow. "But how do you know it? You do not have dark vision like myself or other drow."

In answer, Trey lit a candle, and handed her a strange pair of spectacles. "They won't do anything for you, but for humans and elves, those who cannot see in the same light frequency as you, they allow us to see as drow see."

"You are very well prepared," Nuitae said, "to fight drow. You practically have become one."

Trey laughed loud at that. "Don't insult me! But that's not all of it. That black cloak, it hides me from that same infrared spectrum." Without allowing the elf to reject that idea, Trey pulled the cloak on, and just as he said, he was completely blocked from Nuitae's vision, except for his head. Then, he raised the hood of the cloak, and that, too, was gone.

"That's simply amazing!"

"Only against drow. It does little good against surface elves and other creatures. Not that I need it against them, mind you." Nuitae nodded. "Now then," he said, removing the cloak. "The Drow Sign Language."

The two sat opposite each other for quite a few hours. Trey would hold an active conversation with Nuitae, signing everything he said as he said it, or as close to translation as he was able. Nuitae found herself picking up on the sign language much more quickly than the spoken; it was both complex and simple, but it was a language that no other creature on the surface could learn, and that filled her with pride, despite the fact that it came from the people she hated most. Her mother might have been able to learn some of the drow dialect, but she could never learn the sign language, or at least not see it the way Nuitae could.

"I go to sleep," Nuitae managed to sign, then, speaking in drow, "Light set." Trey smiled widely. She was certainly a fast learner. The drow had no word for "sun" seeing as how they lived in a virtually lightless world. He nodded.

"It is time we got some sleep. There's a town in a couple of days. Word got around that they are a favorite for rogue drow raiders."

Nuitae returned his grin, though with a slight smirk to it. As they turned over, Trey thought about many things. One thing he thought about was Nuitae's name.

The drow portion of her name, neth, had a second meaning. It meant "heart." Though it most likely referred to the center of something, or the actual heart, it was interesting that her mother would use that ending. Nuitae seemed to see everything the way she wanted to- but Trey was beginning to piece together a different picture. But telling Nuitae would only cause her to be angry with him, and she certainly had a drow's temper, even if it was the only aspect of her personality she seemed to inherit. But not only would it anger her, it would shake the very foundation of everything she believed, everything she grew up simply _knowing._

It also intrigued Trey, however. He was curious now, truly curious, about this half-drow's story. He decided that night, that he would help Nuitae find her mother, and her father if she wished, if only to see the ending to this thrilling tale. It would not interfere with his work, and he felt it would be nice to have some company along for a change, company that could even help him.

Trey kept certain parts of his tale from Nuitae. She would learn them in time. He saw no need for her to know his life story, even if he knew hers. One thing was certain- the two shared one common hatred, and one common enemy, and together they would destroy every drow they encountered.

* * *

><p>AN:

Alright, so seventh chapter in. How are you liking it so far? I have a few things to note about this chapter:

According to the "Drow of the Underdark" D&D 3.5 companion, the suffix "neth" does mean "center" or "heart." Like I said in the chapter, it is most probable that "heart" is in reference to the heart of something, like the center of something, or also the actual organ. Drow do not have such words in their language, but for this story, I want to make it known that I use "neth" meaning "heart" in the context of a beloved person.

On that same note, but other hand, I do not know if the name Nuitae really would mean "night child" or "beautiful night." I made up the name Saedre for her mother and wanted to make a name similar to that for the daughter. Nuit (silent "t" in this word though in Nuitae's name it is pronounced) is French for "night" and the "ae" is from Saedre's name.

Also, according to the Legend of Drizzt series written for Forgotten Realms by R.A. Salvatore, the drow do not have words for many things on the surface. In Book 3, Sojourn, Drizzt commands Gwenhyvar to bring him "tree" because there was no word for "wood." SO I assumed the drow would not have a word for "sun" seeing as how some drow may grow up and never see, hear, or know what a sun is.

I put these disclaimers in here really for one simple reason:  
>I am a D&amp;D nut, and huge fan of the Drizzt series. I have read my "Drow of the Underdark" book many times through. But I do not know everything, and as a writer, I need to improvise. This means that, because I put these disclaimers in here, I would appreciate it if I don't get flamed for having something in here that is wrong.<p>

That being said, thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying! Let me know how I'm doing!


	8. Fun and Games

Darkness continued to envelope the two travelers as they slept deeply. However, even though their sleep was deep, it was not necessarily peaceful.

"_Mother!" a child cried. He was very young. Surrounded by darkness, he ran towards a flickering light as he grew closer to the light, the image of a beautiful human woman appeared, smiling and beckoning him to come to her. She had black hair and green eyes and fair skin, and would have been considered attractive, even pretty, by elven standards. Indeed, the man at her side was tall and handsome. He had a muscular, thicker build than elves but obviously moved with a grace that rivaled them. His ears were slightly tipped, and though he had a clean-cut beard, his features were elven, as were his eyes. A half-elf who had chosen to walk the human path._

_Both stood there, right before the light, waiting for the young child to come. "Father!" the child cried, but this time, his voice was not the young voice of a child. As he grew closer to the light, his child's body disappeared, and time sped up as he grew before his own eyes. By the time he reached the light, his parents were no longer smiling. The adolescent boy stood, watching in horror as his mother and father lay covered in blood, among a few of their companions. His eyes were wide as he watched the female drow advance. Screaming, he reached for the crossbow of a dead male. The dark elf laughed, saying something in her own language, which the child could not understand. Despite her intimidating appearance, the female drow was injured and tired. She had no wish to stay longer than this._

_He locked and loaded the crossbow, but he had never fired one before. The bolt sped past the female elf, who merely laughed. Suddenly, something caught the drow from behind. The drow turned, wide-eyed, staring into the eyes of the half-elf, whose aim was much truer than his son's. Though it was not enough to kill the drow, it injured her, and she forgot about the child._

_The drow screamed something shrilly, thrusting her fingers towards the half-elf. His breath caught in his lungs and he fell to the ground._

"_Father!" the young Trey cried, and aimed again. Repeating the same word she had said, he yelled it loud and fired, just as she turned to get rid of him. The poisoned bolt struck her hard in the chest, nearly knocking her backward. She did not stand on her feet for much longer, however. As she tried to cast what she knew would be her last spell, the words died on her lips as blood gurgled in her throat, and she, too, fell to the ground. Trey stood there, his expression pained and scared, still holding the bow. The father, who was laying still, barely breathing, smiled proudly, and closed his eyes. The boy dropped the crossbow and ran to him._

Trey tossed and turned in his sleep. At one point, he woke up, sweating. It had been a long, long time since he had that dream. It seemed that his past would never let him forget, not that he had any plan to. He looked over at Nuitae, who by all appearances, was sleeping much more soundly than he, except for the pained expression on her features. Hair had fallen in front of her face, which Trey started to reach out to brush away, though he paused in his movement. Sighing, he pushed her hair gently, and Nuitae's expression seemed to soften, though she never woke. _At least her parents may still be alive_,Trey thought, though he smiled a bit to himself before laying back down and forcing himself to sleep.

Nuitae was barely aware of Trey's presence. She was too absorbed inside her own morbid dreams.

"_Nuitae…" a soft voice called out. "Nuitae…" Nuitae looked around, proceeding cautiously._

"_Mother?" Nuitae called softly._

"_I'm here, dear heart," came the reply._

_Nuitae's eyes grew wide, the infrared orbs glowing in the darkness. She gasped and started running, running as fast as she could towards the sound. "Mother!" she cried in Elvish. Suddenly she heard a scream, and she stopped. In her mind's eye, her dream, she saw a drow break into their home, throwing her mother to the ground._

_His skin was as black as the blackest ebony, and his height was smaller than most male moon elves, though he stood as tall as Saedre. There was a sadistic look on his face as he was searching for something. But what could he be searching for? He apparently did not find it as he reached for Saedre. Nuitae tried to reach out to her mother, but she could do nothing, only watch the horrific scene play out._

"_Mother!"_

_Saedre screamed and struggled as the drow pulled her out of the house, gagging her and binding her hands. Nuitae's look of fear quickly changed to anger as she tried to run after them, but as soon as she went through the door, she started falling.._

And jerking violently, the half-drow woke. She nearly cried out, but did not, and so Trey did not wake either. Nuitae ran her slender hands through her hair, grasping her head with both, as if trying to squeeze the images out of her mind. Clenching her teeth, she stood up, gathered her things, and left camp after she silently put everything else away. When she was done, it appeared as if Trey was traveling alone.

A few hours later, just as daybreak was beginning to spread, the second member of the team was awakened- and none too gently. Trey barely had time to react as two armed men grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"What the hell!" he shouted, but even Trey's strength, and he was very strong by human standards, could not shake his attackers two against one. They eventually forced his arms behind his back as a third man came walking up.

"Who are you?" he demanded of Trey, who said nothing, only continued to stare. The man struck Trey across the face, and asked again.

"And who wants to know?"

"Captain of the Guard," the third man said bluntly. "Who are you?"

"Usually the Captain of the Guard is a little more civil than ambushing a man when he's sleeping."

"I'm afraid the Captain of the Guard cannot afford to take chances," the captain grumbled. We send out teams every two hours, and one just before daybreak. Drow are becoming more of a nuisance nowadays."

At this, Trey laughed out loud. "Drow? Do I look like a drow to you? Because if I do, you should see about getting something for your eyes if your sight is that horrible."

Although the two men who held him shifted uneasily, the captain crossed his arms. "I told, you we're taking no chances."

"Then, perhaps I can be of service to you," Trey offered lightly.

The captain narrowed his eyes as he peered at Trey, obviously unsure what to say. "What's your meaning?

"I'm a ranger- a hunter, though, if you prefer. And drow are my prey." At these words the pressure on his arms grew, though probably the men were not aware they had tightened their grip. Trey winced slightly, "Hey, watch it. I can't catch the damned drow if you break my bow arm in two!"

Faltering, the two who held him loosened their grip, one of them mumbling an apology. Still, however, the captain eyed Trey suspiciously. "Bring him back with us. Maybe he could be of some use. If he is what he says he is, then he must either be new, or damn good. If he's new, he won't burden us for very long."

The two who still were holding Trey started to urge him forward, but the hunter refused to let himself be moved. "My things, I can't leave them. And my comrade- I need to wait for her return." In response, the captain went over and gathered all of Trey's, and Nuitae's, belongings.

"As for your companion, she will have to catch up, if she can get to the city without being questioned first."

"Unfortunately, she is elvish, and her Common is very weak. She can count the number of times she's been to a human city on one hand, I'm afraid."

"If that's the case, she should not have left you alone in the first place." Trey, on the other hand, was silently thanking the gods that she was not there when they came- they likely would have been killed on sight. Without another word, the four marched off. "We killed a drow scout last night," the captain said to Trey. "At least, we think we did. She, or he, we couldn't tell in the darkness, was keeping to the shadows, but our archers saw her. The drow ran, but hasn't been back."

Trey went pale, though no one noticed. This town certainly did not take any chances. This made him worry; even as good as Nuitae was, she could not hope to match a true drow. How was she going to get to him? This did not seem the kind of town that would allow an elf to walk covered the way she kept herself. Silently cursing, Trey said nothing as they entered the town.

The rest of the day for Trey was spent uncomfortably in a cell. His pack and other belongings were kept nearby, out of reach but within sight. Trey sighed, hoping Nuitae would not be stupid enough to try and find him. With nothing to do, Trey laid down on the small, uncomfortable cot, and slept a little more. Finally, the day passed, and night fell, and one of the men from that morning came to get him. Though he eyed him warily, the man bowed slightly before speaking.

"It's show time, Drow Hunter," he said. "Our archers are already in place, ready to ambush, but they've orders not to shoot until you say, as per your own request." Trey breathed easier; at least now, hopefully, Nuitae would not be shot down before he could cover her.

Trey allowed himself to be led outside, where he was given his weapons, and though the man looked at them skeptically, his spectacles. "By what are you called?" Trey asked the man.

"Brichan," he answered shortly. The two had little time to talk. Nearly as soon as night fell, shouts of "Drow!" could be heard. Brichan backed away, signaling the archers to stand ready, even if they were not going to be needed. Trey stood ready, waiting, his glasses letting him see into the infrared spectrum. Then, he caught movement up above, and he followed quickly.

He recognized the movements of his quarry- and it took him no time to lead the drow into a dark, back alley, far, far away from archers and other prying eyes. The two stopped, and the drow, silver hair braded around her forehead, turned.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Trey demanded, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"I thought I was going ahead with our plan!" Nuitae responded.

Trey put a hand over his face, massaging his forehead briefly before sighing. "You always jump into things without thinking them through! This town is well defended against invaders- especially drow. If you had made any kind of mistake, you would have been killed on sight!"

"But I didn't," Nuitae pointed out, crossing her arms.

Trey nearly was pulling his own hair out. "That's not the point!" he said, his voice rising despite his trying to keep it down. Then he heard a noise. "Quickly, run! I'll give chase. We need to at least give them a bit of a show! Just _be careful_! Start running to escape the town, it will be easier."

Nuitae glared at him before walking away. "Next time," she said grimly, "why don't I be the hunter, and you be the one we turn in for gold?" With that, she disappeared into the night. Trey suppressed a grin, counting to ten before pursuing.

* * *

><p>AN: SO SORRY I do not deserve to live. Here is chapter 8 and 9 will follow soon!


	9. Siathshian

Trey chased the drow over the rooftops, with Brichan and his archers watching the scene, breath held tight. "He moves just like a drow," one of them commented, watching in awe as Trey easily followed every step and maneuver his prey tried to do. Only once were the two caught in short-lived melee, before Trey "overtook" Nuitae, and she ran again.

Soon, both the drow and Trey were out of sight. "It really is Treian of Raven's Bluff," another one said. Though neither Brichan or the captain had known much about him, several of the others, having come from outside of the town, had heard of Treian the Drow Hunter.

But it was not until a few hours later, when the moon was nearly setting, that Trey returned, covered in blood, as always.

Brichan met him at the gate. "Where is its head?"

Trey looked at the man with an emotionless expression. "That was not part of my deal. I never leave anything of the body, save for the hair, perhaps a small token. I destroy every drow I meet, not simply kill it. I leave no trace of its existence, except, of course," Trey held up a blood-soaked lock of hair. Though it was difficult to see exactly with dark blood staining it, Brichan held it up to what little light there was, and through the slick liquid it shone silvery white.

"It is drow hair," Brichan said, "but Captain wanted a head to mount, to serve as warning for all drow."

"That was not part of our agreement!" Trey exclaimed, his rage starting to get the better of him. "If that's what you want, take care of the drow on your own, but I do not work for free! Hunting and killing these black-skinned, hell-born creatures is my work. You don't expect me to travel around doing it for the good of the people? Where would I be then? Hungry and broke." That said, Trey held out his hand, expecting payment.

Brichan narrowed his eyes and walked away. "You'll get your payment tomorrow, once the captain has had a chance to think things over."

Trey was furious, but he forced himself to calm down. There really was no sense in getting worked up. After all, he and Nuitae had gotten quite a little income lately, and he did not really do much work. Drow really were not so common in these parts, far from caves and mountains where there is unlikely to be any kind of path to the Underdark. The people of this town seemed not to know this fact, however, and so because there was little work, Trey and Nuitae had found a way to make work.

The hunter turned on his heel, not sure where he was headed. Soon enough, he climbed to the top of a building and sat there, waiting for Nuitae to return. Perhaps once they left, the next city, the last before Raven's Bluff, would hold some excitement.

"Drowslayer!" someone called from the street below. Trey sighed and stood up, looking to see who called for him. It was a woman, the wife of Brichan perhaps, or possibly the daughter of the captain. It was difficult for Trey to see in the dark.

"Who calls?" he answered. He was used to being called by many names.

"I would speak to you on level ground," she replied, crossing her arms. She certainly seemed the type not to stand on formalities. With a shrug, Trey swung down to street level with acrobatics and skill that normal townspeople would not have thought possible. The woman's eyebrows were raised, her expression thoughtful and approving. "Not even some of our guards could climb up or down a building with such speed. My father, perhaps, once could in his younger days. I am Michera."

_So it was the daughter of the captain. I thought as much_, Trey thought. "I appreciate the compliments, milady, but surely anyone could learn."

"I suppose. There is a stranger here to see you. She won't talk, except in we're guessing Elvish. None here can speak to her. The only thing we caught was her name and yours."

"What was her name?"

Michera's brow furrowed as she tried to think. "Saydri? Saidra? Oh blast the elves and their ridiculous names!" she cursed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Regardless, she won't allow anyone to touch her, not even myself."

Trey suppressed a grin. "She was badly injured as a younger elf. The elves' vanity does not allow for her to be seen by other elves, but especially by humans."

"That just makes no sense! Even the ugliest elves are beautiful by comparison to humans! I'm sure she only thinks her condition to be so great!"

At this, Trey could not help but chuckle, holding up his hands. "I assure you.. I am one of the few humans who has seen what plagues her. Her reasons are just, I only hope your customs here can respect that."

Michera crossed her arms. "You'll have to talk to father about that. He may allow it, but only if she does not stay. We usually honor such things on an individual basis, but that trust can only go so far. See to it that you leave quickly, or else you will be asked to honor _our _customs for the rest of your stay here. We do not trust anyone, man, elf, dwarf, or halfling, who keeps their bodies so fully covered from sight."

"Understandable. Can she be allowed to stay here for the night?"

"I will speak to father." Without dismissing herself, Michera turned to leave, and Trey followed, assuming she was going to lead him to Nuitae. His assumption was right, because as soon as they came near the gate, Trey saw the commotion that Nuitae was causing. He started towards her, and she backed up a step as he came to her level.

"What are you doing, creating such a commotion?" he asked her swiftly in Elvish.

The elf did not respond at first, but when she did, she spoke in such a manner that caused Trey to stare. "You must not allow Nuitae'neth to continue on this path, it will only lead to destruction," came the soft, elvish reply.

Trey paled, but did not allow his surprise to show on his face, especially with Brichan and Michera there, watching closely.

"Who are you?" he asked

Slowly, the elf raised gloved hands to pull back the hood of her cloak, revealing pale, almost translucent, skin, large, almond eyes and black hair with tinges of blue. A long, straight, clean scar ran from the top of her head to her cheekbone, cutting through her eye. This eye was milky white, a sign of blindness, while the other eye was deep blue. Trey had to bit his tongue. Certainly she was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen; the scar only added to her exoticism. He had seen many elves- many moon elves, but this one before him was unlike any other. "I am a friend. From Dambrath."

"Dambrath!" Trey breathed. Memories flooded back to him, and his face grew hard.

"Is there somewhere I may rest? Surely now that the guards have seen I am simply a disabled moon elf, they will let me pass?" Though she feigned the appearance of feeling faint, Trey knew that this was as far from the truth as he had ever seen. Though she had sight in only one eye, she was obviously a seasoned fighter, trained out of either desire or necessity. He doubted the disability was much of a hindrance to her, but to the rest of the town, well he was not quite so sure.

"Where is Nuitae now?"

"May I pass?" she insisted again.

Trey's eyes went cold, but he turned towards Brichan. "My friend here has removed her cowl and mask. She only asks now that you do avoid your gaze so she may keep her dignity. Is this acceptable?

"Eloquently put," whispered the elf behind him, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Michera stared in wonder. The elf was beautiful- despite the scar. Hair did not grow around it, so it cut a line into the scalp, but otherwise her features were beautiful and unmarred, her long hair silky. It took her a moment to find her voice, and when she did not, Brichan nodded. "She can pass," was all he said, and he dispersed the guards.

Trey led the elf, who had now replaced her hood but not her mask, into the town. As the two passed by Michera, the elf's gaze turned to her, and seemed to bore into her, causing Michera to feel frozen to the spot. Michera was a beautiful young woman by human standards, but compared to this elf, even though she was scarred, she felt horribly clumsy and ugly. Finally, after Trey and the elf had disappeared, Michera nearly flew off in a rage back to her house.

The elf accompanied Trey to the inn, and once inside, removed the hood and mask again.

"I ask you again," Trey said, a slight edge in his voice, "Where is Nuitae?"

"Do not worry, she is safe. She is immune to sleep spells and poisons.. I regret I was a little more rough with her than I intended. She is well hidden, and will probably be out cold for a short while." The elf's speech was direct and blunt, with no regret in her decisions. "I did what had to be done. I would not help you otherwise, but I do it only to repay a debt owed."

"Not to me, nor to Nuitae is my guess."

The moon elf paused and regarded Trey. "You are a strange human. It must be the elf blood in you. No, not to you, and certainly not to the half-drow. To someone far away from here."

"Who then?"

The elf looked sharply at him. She made no response to this question, but it was clear that Trey would not get an answer. He sighed.

"Then I am assuming you have some sort of message. Tell it to me, and tell me where Nuitae is, so I can leave this accursed town and be done with you."

"Your parent.. The one who was half-elf," the elf said, looking at him closely. "They must have been a sun elf. You have certainly inherited your impatience and arrogance from that. Though on the other hand," the elf said with a smirk, "your lack of manners suggests wood elf. Which is it then?"

Trey clenched his hands and had to use all his willpower to keep himself in check. Not even Nuitae and her sharp tongue and brash action angered him so much as this moon elf. But there was something about her that made even a skilled fighter like him feel inferior. It was nothing she said or did, or even implied. It was simply there, and he did not wish to find out who would win in a fight.

"My father was the son of a human female and a sun elflord," he said through clenched teeth.

The moon elf nodded. "My message has already been sent. Stay away from Raven's Bluff and the towns before it. Do not allow Nuitae to find her kin, it will only lead to destruction. Humor her for a few months on this wild chase- she will give up eventually and turn her efforts to finding a place in this world. If such a _place_ exists for creatures like her."

"You speak of my own arrogance and lack of manners, yet you do little to shield your own," Trey commented.

"A child like Nuitae should not have been allowed to come into this world, much less to live. I would have killed her myself had I not made that promise so many years ago. Now that you have taken my place in the child's protection, my oath is no longer as binding as it once was. I suggest you leave quickly. I will stay here the night, and leave with you in the morning so as not to rouse suspicion. As soon as we are clear from the gates, I go my own way, and you will find Nuitae safely- albeit probably not comfortably- kept out of sight."

"Nuitae is not an abomination," Trey said, his anger growing.

The scarred elf crossed her arms. "You say that so confidently, knowing that I speak truly. A child like that should never have come into this world. She would know only pain, and bring only pain to those close to her. She is only half-drow, but because she took the traits of the fiends rather than her mother's, she is, in all aspects except for culture and language, considered fully drow. Humans cannot trust her, elves would kill her on sight except for those who she grew up with. The few who may become close to her will only be shunned by their own kind for allowing a drow to be seen with them so willingly. Nuitae'neth has been cursed, and through her, so have you."

"I am human, and I have accepted her."

"That may be, but will you ever be accepted by other humans for it?"

"I care not, I have long since abandoned my kind. My life's only purpose is served by my hatred of drow."

"Yet you travel with one."

"She is not a drow. You said yourself, she is drow in all but language in culture. Tell me, then, what makes a drow if not these two aspects?"

The moon elf smirked again, and nodded her head slightly. "Well said, Treian of Ar-tel-quessir."

"I go by Trey N-tel-quess."

"As you wish, "Treian of No People."

When nothing else was said, the elf immediately went to a corner and sat cross-legged. She closed her eyes, and entered what Trey knew to be the meditative state elves placed themselves in. He had never seen Nuitae do it, but he had seen it often with other full-blooded races of elves. It reminded him of his grandfather, who he had lived with for only a short amount of time after his parents' murders.

He still knew little about this elf, and it unnerved him the way she spoke about Nuitae. He especially had not liked how she called him by the name he had once used. _Dambrath… Trey thought to himself. It had been so long since he had been there. Perhaps it was time to go back. Perhaps, too, Nuitae would find some answers there. He thought back to what the moon elf had said. If such a place for Nuitae existed…_


	10. To Be A Drow

The next morning, Trey woke up to find the scarred elf standing by the window, watching the sunrise. "You are awake," she said, without turning to look at him. It was a statement, rather than a question or even observation.

Trey grunted in response. "My things are packed, as are Nuitae's. I wish to leave quickly."

The moon elf turned to look at him, blinking only once, before returning to the window. "As you wish. I have no belongings, so I will depart when you are ready."

It was such flip from the elf's previous way of speaking that Trey was unsure for a moment if it was even the same elf. The scar proved it, however, there was no faking that. The rest of the morning was spent in silence, the elf never moving from the window while Trey made sure his weapons and Nuitae's were all accounted for. He strapped on his belt with various poisons and bolts, laced the holster for his crossbow across his chest, and sheathed his swords on his back. There was no need for his cloak. If the rest of the towns were anything like this one, he would need his weapons fast.

"You ready?"

"I am. Let us be gone."

Trey nodded, and the two set out. It took but a short while, and the two were out of the town, without a second glance. Once they were well away from the sight of the town, they stopped. "This is where I leave you, Drowslayer. You will find the half-drow on the edge of the forest towards the east. From here, I warn you once more to stay clear of the path she would lead you down."

"I will take your advice into counsel, but beyond that, I am afraid I am little to no match for Nuitae's strong will."

"At least you are honest," the elf said with a smirk. Trey was sure that if the elf would smile, her beauty would be unparalleled, if it was not already.

"Would you at least tell me your name? Perhaps to let Nuitae know. It would be much easier to convince her."

"No!" the elf said sharply, then quickly regained her composure. "That child must not know of me. I can give you a name to call me by, but she must not know it. I will have your word in this, or you will have no name."

"You have my word then."

The single sightless eye seemed to be fixed on Trey, and it unnerved him slightly. Seeming to be happy with his word, the elf said softly, "I am called Nargatha'un. It is a crude name composed from many languages, but it suits me well. It can be taken to mean "Scarred One." My other name, Siathshian, is the same, though it means "Sight without sight." Either is fine, I am known by both. Farewell Trey N-tel-quess."

Trey bowed his head slightly, then followed her directions. When he reached the beginning of the forest, he called for Nuitae. Several times he called, but heard nothing, and was beginning to think he had been duped. Just as he started to venture further into the forest, a wolf appeared- one of the largest he had seen. It stood before him, watching him, and he made no sudden movements. Finally the wolf howled low and short, and turned around. He walked a few paces, and stopped, turning to look at Trey again, before walking. Understanding that this wolf was not just some animal, Trey followed, but kept his hand on his dagger.

* * *

><p>Trey followed the wolf for several minutes, calling out Nuitae's name. Finally, he heard a muffled response. The wolf stopped and turned his head to the right, then back to Trey. And back to the right. Trey looked at the wolf, and ran in the direction.<p>

"HELP ME," Nuitae yelled, though her voice was still muffled. Trey followed her voice. It was an easy enough thing to do considering how loudly Nuitae was spewing curses everywhere. When Trey finally arrived, it was all he could do to keep from falling to the ground with laughter.

"It is NOT funny!" Nuitae yelled again. If a blush could be seen on her black cheeks, there would have been one. Nuitae was on her back, propped up just slightly, her head and shoulders resting on a wolf even larger than the one that had guided Trey. However, laying across her chest, midsection, and legs were three more wolves, and a few pups, making it impossible for Nuitae to move. Several more wolves stood in a circle around her.

"Get these animals off me!"

Trey stood there, a wide grin on his handsome face. "Have you tried asking politely? I'm sure they were only trying to keep you from harming anyone else or yourself."

"I will NOT ask politely. First I was knocked unconscious from behind- and mark my words if I find the person who did that they will regret it!" The tone of her voice made Trey thankful that he was not the one who was the cause of this. "By the time I woke up, my hands were bound and these wolves were already surrounding me and on top of me! I tried darkness, but they wouldn't budge! And these stupid pups just chased after the faerie fire I tried to create! NO! I will NOT ask to be let up!"

"Suit yourself, then," Trey said with a shrug, and he sat down to watch. Finally, after what was surely an hour, and Nuitae's anger only having risen in that amount of time, he heard her speak.

"Would you please leave me be?" Nuitae asked in a tone that in no way hid her hurt pride. That said, the first wolf slowly stood up and shook itself, leaving Nuitae's head to fall flat against the ground. There was a soft thud and pain shot through Nuitae's head. The large wolf sauntered up to Trey, who could not help but notice she seemed to have a grin on her maw.

_We have kept her here out of harm because we were asked to do so by a friend. Though she is not drow, she is not truly an elf, by our standards, but we have done as asked. She is unharmed, and we return her to you, and willingly._

Trey bowed deeply to the she-wolf. "I thank you for your kindness. It will not go unnoticed."

_See that it does not. We have one boon to ask of you._

"Ask it," Trey replied.

_Teach her. Teach her to be an elf. She was not raised among drow, that much is apparent to those of us here. But neither does she seem to accept what she is- a surface elf. She can never be drow unless she wants to be, but the same may be said otherwise._

_I do not know the ways of the elves, unless you count drow. In this, I cannot be a teacher. I can teach her to fight like drow, because that is all I know._

The wolf's eyes narrowed. _Have you so soon forgotten your life, Treian Kalir?_

With that, one by one, the wolves stood up and walked away, allowing Trey to cut the bindings on Nuitae's wrists and help her to stand. She was fuming mad.

"Let's be done with this place," she said, scowling at the two wolf pups who were watching her with hopeful eyes and wagging tales. When Nuitae ignored them, they whimpered slightly, causing her to look down at them. Briefly, as if trying not to be seen, she reached down and scratched them behind the ears and under the jaw. Happy, they followed their pack out of the grove. Nuitae did not notice, but Trey watched as the lead she-wolf walked deep into the forest, and right before disappearing, transformed into a sylvan elf.

"Yes," Trey agreed. "I am quick to be rid of this place as well." Quickly, the two left, regretting the missing horse now that they had to shoulder all their belongings.

"She snapped her cord and ran off during the noise when Brichan and the others ambushed me. It was a weak strap- it could not have withstood a full grown horse in fright."

"It is regrettable," Nuitae said, choosing her words carefully. She had other things on her mind. "How did you know where I was?"

"The wolf led me to you," Trey started, devising his lie quickly. "I started out from the town thinking you would be waiting for me. When you didn't, I began looking for you, and the wolf appeared." Well, it was not a complete lie. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Dambrath?"

"Heard of it, yes, know of it, no. My mother mentioned it once when I was very little. Something about taking me there for whatever reason. Why do you ask?"

"Why don't we head there. I will help you along the way, and once there, I'm sure you can find a suitable place to live."

Nuitae rounded on him with fury he had not seen before. "I cannot! I cannot simply abandon this hatred that drives me! What is in Dambrath, anyways?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Many different people. Many drow. Drow who have forsaken their dread goddess and ways of the Underdark to seek an existence on the surface. And, just as common… half-drow."

The shock on Nuitae's face was obvious. Her eyes were wide, and when she realized Trey was watching her, she moved her head and let her silver hair fall in front of her face. "Of course, Dambrath is not the only place where surface drow live. And it is mostly home to half-drow and other half-elves. There are many surface cities for drow who follow Eilistraee. Perhaps you may find your answer there?"

It was many, many moments before Nuitae spoke. When she did, she was quiet and subdued. "I have spent my whole life hating drow, knowing them to be only evil. For me to be surrounded by them, and know they are not, I do think I would go insane. Truthfully, I can barely seem to keep my mind together just with the knowledge. No, I cannot take that path. Maybe someday, in the distant future, that path will become available. But for now, I am afraid I can know only vengeance or else I will never be at ease."

It was not what Trey was expecting. Nuitae lashing out, yes, he expected that. A fiery argument and vow to kill every drow she met, yes, he expected that as well. He did not expect her to speak so solemnly, and so truthfully. It would have been easier for him had she have lashed out. He could have simply lied to her and told her he would take her to the Underdark, but in reality set them on a course for Dambrath. When she had been so honest with him, he found he could not do that.

Not openly, anyways. _I'll continue to teach her how to fight like a drow, and use her abilities to her advantage. But I'll also keep my word to both Nargatha'un and the wolf. I will teach her to be a normal elf as best I can, while keeping her safe. _He would humor her, as the scarred elf suggested. But he would also draw out this mission as long as he could, so that eventually, she might give it up. _I just hope it doesn't take too long. If it is not her destiny to hunt drow, then I need to find her a place quickly, so that I can continue on my path. For my path cannot be changed, even if hers still can._

Trey smiled. It might work. "Then you will need to learn much, much more." Nuitae's face brightened the moment he spoke. "From now on, we speak only in Drow, or in the sign language, unless we are around others, especially elves. Then we converse in Elvish or Common, depending on the situation at hand. And otherwise, I will teach you to fight like a drow. I will teach you of their culture, society and history.. Everything I can. If you are determined, then eventually you may need to act and speak like a real drow. Any mistakes may cause your life to be forfeit."

Nuitae nodded, a look of grim determination on her features. "I understand," she replied in Drow.

They walked for a long time. On horses, their journey to Raven's Bluff would have been a day or two at the most. On foot, it was double that time. Neither Nuitae nor Trey seemed to care. It gave them time for Nuitae to learn, and get better with the language. Four days of speaking in nothing but Drow worked surprisingly well, without having to deal with interruptions from other humans or elves in either of the languages. Early in the morning and just before sunset, Trey and Nuitae began sparring, Trey barking out commands and tips while they fought. How to use Nuitae's darkness ability and faerie fire to her advantage. One thing troubled Trey, however. Though her use of these two abilities was extraordinary for being raised in a light-filled world, they were still weak, and she could not levitate at all. Levitation was key to a young drow's training, and all drow could perform it exceptionally well.

"If you were exposed to the Underdark, your two innate abilities would be much stronger. As for levitation," he told her one night, "I am not sure you will ever be able to use it."

Nuitae pursed her lips. "I don't much care about that," she said, "I can't imagine I would need it more often than faerie fire, or simple combat."

And so the lessons continued. Trey taught her many basic things, and though he touched on the fact that drow cities were completely matriarchal, he skirted past the delicacies of their traditions. By the time they reached Raven's Bluff, Nuitae was nearly as good as he was with the blades, and could match him one for one with the crossbow.

"Once in Raven's Bluff, we will get you your own weapons. I'm sure someone can find us some good drow weapons out from under the watchful eye of the soldiers, or whoever is in charge. It was once a drow city, after all."

"I didn't know that!" Nuitae said, spinning around so quickly Trey grew dizzy.

"Aye, it was. Of course, that was centuries upon centuries ago. But lore still exists. It's a port city, but we'll stay there for a while and wait."

"Wait for what?"

Trey grinned. "Rumors, of course!"

* * *

><p>Kay, I'm posting it a tad early. After this chapter, I will resume my once-a-week update, unless I write something spiffy and upload a chapter special. Look for new chapters every friday or saturday!<p>

Thank you for reading! Send me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Especially concerning Nuitae's father.. I'd like to hear what my readers think, any guesses or interpretations you might have!


	11. Raven's Bluff

For the first time in quite a while, both Nuitae and Trey were able to walk into a city without being questioned like criminals. There were the standard 'who are you and what's your business?' that they had to contend with, but over all, they walked into Raven's Bluff virtually unchallenged. For Nuitae, this was a first. The only place she had ever been able to walk freely was in the forest where she was raised. Even here, though, she could not walk entirely free. She still had to keep her skin as completely covered as she could, but overall, it was a good feeling for her to be able to walk with Trey and not be questioned. She had had enough of running around and hiding.

Her training with Trey had left its mark- though she, like any elf, was already slender, muscle had formed where once there was little more than skin and bone. It was painfully obvious when she first began her training that she had not been trained well at all. Trey could not blame her, likely her mother had coddled and protected her, not allowing the half-drow to learn any sort of combat aside from the bow. But now she seemed to be transforming quickly into a warrior, as if her body was made for it and responded.

_She was made for it,_ Trey kept reminding himself. _She is drow, after all, even if she doesn't act like it._ The two continued walking, taking in the sights of the large port city. Beyond them the smell of the sea was strong, and Nuitae loved it. Her eyes glistened with excitement as she took in everything around her.

"Welcome, dear Silver Hair, to Raven's Bluff," Trey said with a grin, speaking in Common for the first time in days.

"Wow, it's so big! I've never seen anything like it," she said.

"There are a few places we need to go before we find an inn. We can stay a few days, if you'd like."

Nuitae looked fondly and sadly at the city. "No, I want to leave as soon as possible. I'm afraid I might come to love the city too much, and never be on my way."

_That is what I am hoping for_, Trey thought, but instead he nodded, and said, "Then let us get started with our errands!"

The first shop Trey guided them to was largely a bookstore, with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls, some so ornately made that Nuitae was afraid to breathe on them, for fear they would fall apart. Though she would never admit it openly, Nuitae had grown up with a love of books and knowledge, like most surface elves. Yet, instead of nurturing this hobby, she let her anger rule, and pushed it aside, focusing her attention on weapons and her innate abilities instead.

She paid no attention to Trey as he was conversing with the shopkeeper, but when he was finished, she turned and left with him.

The two visited a myriad of shops and stores, each holding a wondrous collection of items that Nuitae's curiosity pulled at, though she did well in hiding it for the most part. It took them the better part of the day before Trey was satisfied, but when they were finished with the basics that Trey had them doing- new packs, supplies, and other things, Trey turned to Nuitae.

"Two more things we need to take care of-" he said, and he paused, looking at Nuitae's worn cloak. "We'll get you some new clothes, since you didn't bring much from home, and you need to decide on your weapon. Why don't we first work on the clothes?"

Nuitae nodded, glad to know she would finally be rid of same cloak she had been carrying since she left. Without another word, Trey walked into one shop, and Nuitae followed. When he walked in, the shopkeeper looked up with a greeting, but her smile faltered when she saw Trey.

"I need to speak with Trycilla," he said, and the young woman behind the counter frowned.

"Trycilla is not here. You will have to conduct business with me."

Trey shook his head. "That won't do. Trycilla will see me, or I take my business elsewhere." Again, the woman frowned, but she left to enter one of the back rooms.

"Is our business that important to them?" Nuitae dared to ask in Elvish.

"You'd be surprised how competitive the guilds and shops can be. But I know the owner of this shop, and both she and the woman who was here know me and know that not having my business would be bad for them indeed."

Nuitae had another question burning on her tongue, but she was forced to keep it to herself as a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, beginning to streak with grey, followed the younger one into the main part of the shop. She smiled a warm smile when she saw Trey.

"Treian, it is good to see you again. You seem to be faring well!"

Trey clasped her hands with a smile as well. "I am, thank you. I hope business has been good?"

"Could be better," Trycilla said, shrugging. "Now who's this you have with you?

Trey looked at Nuitae and back at Trycilla, who was waiting with raised eyebrows. "This is my companion, Saedre," he said, but kept his voice low. "May we conduct our business in private, Trycilla?"

Trycilla frowned. "Whenever you ask that of me, trouble is always close behind! Very well," she said with an exasperated sigh, "Come with me." She led them into the back room, away from the prying eyes and sharp ears of the young woman who tended the shop's front. "Now, what is this about, Treian?"

At a quick word from Trey, Nuitae's eyes widened and she jumped slightly. She looked from Trey to Trycilla and back again, and finally Trey nodded. Reluctantly, Nuitae pulled off her gloves, her mask, and finally, lowered the hood on her cloak. Trycilla's surprise was obvious, but more so was her curiosity. Crossing her arms, she smirked slightly.

"You've changed, Trey. To think you're actually traveling with your most hated enemy."

Nuitae felt the woman's eyes surveying her, and she felt her anger rising as well. "Nuitae is not a drow- not fully. Her mother was a moon elf."

"Ah, so that's it, then. Well then I can understand your secrecy. What is it you need?"

"Nothing more than some simple clothes. But we could not exactly buy the clothes and hope that what I purchased would fit her properly. We can't exactly go into any shop, either, and allow Nuitae to conduct business."

Trycilla nodded. "Very well. I can't say I'm particularly fond of this idea, helping a drow. No offense to you, dearie, but it is not often we see half-drow who look…" Trycilla waved her hands. "Well, never mind. But it will cost you extra."

Trey nodded, "I'm well aware."

The next half hour, Trycilla measured Nuitae and brought out many pieces of clothing suitable for elves. When all was finished, Nuitae had a few new clothes that fit better than ever, and looked much nicer as well. New gloves were also added to the pile. As Trey paid Trycilla, Nuitae changed, discarding her old clothing with little regret.

Meanwhile, Trey drew Trycilla to the side. "I have one more favor to ask of you," he said quietly. He handed Trycilla a piece of paper, and she took it, her eyebrows widening with surprise as she read it.

"You realize how much this will cost you?"

"I do, but it's necessary."

"Treian, I have never interfered with you before, but if you're planning what I'm beginning to think you are, it's madness. She may be half-drow, but anyone with half a brain can tell she's not one, though most people would not give her the chance to show it. That poor child will not last."

"Will you do it?"

Again, Trycilla sighed. "Of course. It will take a few days, but I'll have it finished before you leave." Trey nodded and clapped a hand on Trycilla's shoulder, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I thank you," he said with a smile.

"Oh just get out of here!" Trycilla replied, pretending to slap him away, but she could not hide her laughter. Finally Nuitae was finished, hooded and cloaked, and they left out the back.

The last place they went was a weapons shop- but not just any ordinary weapons shop. Trey led them down a back alley in the darker parts of the city, away from the main marketplace. "You do not need to walk about hooded and cloaked here, I promise you. Besides, it might be best if you didn't. Here, people are more likely to shoot someone dressed so heavily, than to shoot even a drow."

"Really?" Nuitae asked in disbelief, though she happily removed her gloves, mask, and hood.

"Really. This is where some of the darker dealings are dealt.. Even drow would, ideally, have things to offer for trade or coin."

As they rounded a corner, Trey slipped into a shop, and Nuitae followed. Nuitae gasped as she entered. "There are so many!" Lining the walls were crossbows, swords, and daggers. They would have been more difficult to see for Trey, for the shop was nearly pitch black, but Nuitae could see without difficulty.

"These are all weapons that were once wielded by drow. That's what this shop specializes in, but they also have other things as well. These weapons' power is diminished from being on the surface, but they keep them in as much darkness as they can."

A man walked out to meet them. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice deep and accented. Nuitae gasped, and turned her attention on him. Without any warning, she screamed and grabbed her dagger, launching herself towards the speaker. Trey cursed and tried to catch Nuitae, but she slipped out his grasp and continued towards her target, who easily sidestepped her attack, and with a curse, grabbed her and twisted her arms behind her back. Clenching her teeth, tears streaming down her face, she kicked him simultaneously in the stomach and groin, causing him to let go. By that time, Trey had intercepted her, and kicked her dagger out of her hand.

"Enough!" he shouted.

"Who is she, Trey?" the man demanded, speaking in a different language. Nuitae's eyes widened even more as she tried to tear away from Trey, but her strength failed her, and she collapsed in his arms, crying.

"Her name is Nuitae'neth," Trey answered, responding in the Drow dialect, the same language the other had used.

"Every time you come you bring nothing but trouble."

"My apologies, Solesril, I needed to see how she would react. She's never seen another drow before in her life, not that she can remember." Trey guided Nuitae gently to a chair and sat her down. She was silent and willing, not quite sure what to make of everything.

"Half-drow," Solesril growled.

"Just as she is."

"Doesn't appear to be."

"Her mother was a moon elf, unlike your father, who was human."

"That would make sense. Elves born of two different races take on all the traits of one, and none of the other. Unlike half-elves like myself, born of elf and human."

"You are more obviously half-drow than she is, Solesril."

The handsome half-drow shrugged it off. He was tall, much taller than any drow, at Trey's height of five feet ten inches. He was bulkier than elves as well, but still very slender. His skin was dark, but not the drow's trademark ebony skin, and his slanted, almond-shaped eyes were gold, though they glowed red in the darkness. His hair was long and white, which he kept pulled up in a ponytail.

"So what is it you need then?"

"Drow weapons for Nuitae. And take a look at my glasses and cloak- just to keep them in tip top condition for me."

Solesril nodded. "What does she want?" The half-drow had seemed to completely forgotten Nuitae's failed attack on him. Truthfully, he had not cared, at least not as long as he was not wounded. Nuitae's attack was too reckless for someone like him to take a hit from, and his attitude softened towards her when he learned her heritage. _An outcast, just like me. Except she didn't choose to be one. _When Trey told him what they were looking for, he nodded again, but instead of reaching for one of the many weapons on the wall or on display, he went to the back. Moments later he returned. In his hands was a small but deadly crossbow and two curved short swords. Ignoring Trey, he walked over to where Nuitae still sat, dazed.

"These belonged to my mother, Brias Na'akneth. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm sure they will work well for you. Since they are not for sell, consider them as a loan."

He spoke in the Drow dialect, and his words snapped Nuitae out of her near-coma. She blinked several times before looking around, as if she did not know where she was, and stood up. Gingerly, she took the crossbow, its holster, and the two blades. She marveled at how light they were, but how deadly. She felt the magic that came from them, and it seemed as if they had been made for her. The crossbow, too, seemed to be delighted as well that it had found someone else to be of use to.

Nuitae bowed her head slightly. "Thank you," she said. Then, as she strapped them on, she added. "I apologize for my behavior, it was rash. I will take good care of these."

Sighing, Solesril shook his head and turned away. To Trey he said, "She won't last. I've been to the Underdark but once, and barely escaped with my life. The land of my mother is treacherous indeed. And being a female, it will actually be harder for her to slip in unnoticed. If she were male… well, no one would notice an extra servant running around."

"I hope it will not come to that," Trey said softly, though Nuitae did not hear.


	12. Nuitae's Predicament

The next two days, Nuitae kept to herself. Trey came and went, usually bringing food, and the two would sit and eat in silence. Trey respected Nuitae's wish to keep to herself. There were things she needed to sort out. He was worried, however. Because of her reaction to the half-human, half-drow Solesril, would she ever be able to fit in with any surface elves- good drow included? Had she taken a few moments, she would have seen that Solesril was not fully drow. _I guess I cannot ask for too much; she wasn't thinking that clearly. And if she did meet a real drow, one who would attack her first, she needs to be able to react as quickly as she did the other day._

On the third day, Nuitae was getting anxious, wanting to leave. She still had said very little, but Trey had something that would surely pull her out of her depression. Around midday, he left, not returning for nearly two hours, but when he did, he carried a small, tightly-wrapped package.

"What is that?" Nuitae asked, her curiosity overriding her other feelings.

"Something for you. It took a while to make because of the material needed." Trey handed it to her, and she looked at it skeptically. However, she untied the twine and pulled it off of the plain, brown paper. She gasped when she opened it, and immediately discarded the wrapping without a second thought, holding up the garments inside. Inside was a beautiful, long, black robe, with a hood and long sleeves. The black material was lightweight and nearly translucent, but webs of silver threading weaved all throughout it, giving it the appearance of spider webs. Over this material, where the chest was, was light, black leather in a semi-corset style, though the midsection in front and back was bare except for the sheerest cloth. Leather strips ran down the sides of robe and stopped at where the hips would be.

"Female drow, whether a priestess or not, would wear something like that during rituals or observances of some kind. Some priestesses might wear something like that, but it's simple enough to be used by a lesser daughter. If you'll notice, there are also a couple of leather outfits that a drow assassin might wear. You'd be less noticeable if you take on that role, but I thought you might like the robe as well."

Nuitae nodded. "It is beautiful," she said.

Laughing, Trey looked at her. "If you ever have the chance to look at the real thing, you'll see just how beautiful, and deadly, they can be. But that will be a while yet. There are still many things you need to learn."

Nuitae frowned. "How much longer will it take? I can't shake this burning desire… desire to find the one who tortured and hurt my mother, and possibly kidnapped her. I must know!"

It was Trey's turn to frown. "Until you can act like a drow, not simply look like one. For one, the drow are a severely matriarchal society. As a female, you would be more important than even the highest ranking male drow. In your eyes, males would be little more than breeding stock or bodyguards ready to be sacrificed to keep you alive."

The half-drow blinked a few times, and Trey continued. "Your appearance alone fools most humans and even some elves but one day you're going to run into someone who can tell the difference, and that will be the day either you are killed, or," Trey smirked, "our little plan on making quick money is destroyed. I have a reputation to uphold, too, you realize."

* * *

><p>Siathshian walked through the streets of the city proudly, her steps carrying her forward with purpose. It was not home, but she had been living here for quite some time. The tall moon elf was well known here, so few people stared anymore at the scar that marred the right side of her face, from scalp to cheekbone. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail high on her head, and she was dressed for swift travel, but not for much longer.<p>

Carefully, so as not to draw attention, she slipped down a back alley. She hated this part of the city, hated it with such a strong loathing that only her sense of honor and pride kept her going deeper in. Suddenly, a noise off to the side caused her to draw a hidden dagger and spin around, ready for attack, but none came. Siathshian relaxed back into a normal, relaxed stance as she regarded the hooded elf behind her coldly.

"I know you well enough to know that you would not have made a sound if you did not want to. I can only take that as your unofficial greeting," she said coolly, though she never replaced her dagger, but kept it tightly held in her hand.

"Well met indeed, Nargatha'un," came the deep voice. "Have you done as requested?"

"I have," Siathshian replied. "Beyond that, consider my hands washed clean of all this."

The figure nodded slowly, and it was several moments before either of them spoke again. "Saedre has expressed her sadness that you have chosen this path."

"It was mine to choose," the moon elf spat, drawing another slow nod from the other. "Since you and your people caused her so much pain and hurt, changed her so much that I could barely recognize her. What was I to do?"

"What would you have me do?" there was a flicker of sarcasm in his voice.

"Release her. Or I will have no choice but to abandon her."

"She is your sister."

"My sister no longer as long as she is held captive by you!"

"You could kill me."

For a moment, the hatred in Siathshian's lone cobalt eye seemed enough to take the man at his word, and strike him down with a word. Rarely did emotions cross the beautiful face, but this was one of those times when someone had crossed the line.

"I would find more pleasure in that than you could ever imagine," Siathshian said in a low voice, her words laced with venom.

"But you haven't yet." Once again, he expressed simply a fact, no question, no accusation.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it. But to do so would only cause Saedre even more pain, though I'm sure she would eventually come to her senses since you have manipulated her so."

"You have said yourself that since you became Nargatha'un you care not what other people think of you, or say of you. Why is this one exception so strong, especially when you just denounced one of your last blood relatives."

"My ONLY blood relative!"

"You forget the child."

Immediately, the scarred elf's face relaxed and became a blank, unreadable slate. "She is no relative of mine. She is the bastard child of one who was once my sister, and deserves death herself." Making it apparent that she would say no more, Siathshian turned to leave.

"I will contact you if we have further need of you."

Letting out a piercing, feral scream, the elf turned around and hurled her dagger with deadly aim. Unfortunately, the dagger would have lodged itself right in the heart of where the man had been standing- had he still been there. Siathshian stood there, breathing hard, anger and loathing distorting her exotic, beautiful features. Without a word, she strode forward to retrieve her dagger, belted it back into its hidden sheath, and left the alley.

* * *

><p>That evening, back in Raven's Bluff, Nuitae waited until Trey had left, and she immediately tried on the drow clothing that he had brought her. She tried the robe on first, surprised at how heavy it was, despite at how sheer the cloth seemed. In most parts, it was so sheer one could nearly see through it, though this was mostly the sleeves, back, sides, and midriff. It was the opposite of the kinds of robes and gowns the moon elves had worn, but it seemed to fit Nuitae better than anything worn by her former people.<p>

Then, she tried on the leather outfit. It was minimal, at best. Crude, would be the word used by the surface elves. High boots came to her knees, and long gloves to her elbows. The rest of it was barely enough to make a corset and undergarments out of, but the shoulders were spiked slightly. However, Nuitae was surprised at how easily she could move in them.

"Well, the drow are known for their stealth. As an assassin, I imagine this would be ideal for the Underdark." She smirked as she looked herself over in the mirror. It was short-lived, however, as she heard a commotion outside, below her window. Narrowing her eyes, she ran to the window and looked. Seeing a dark figure flee down the street, she jumped out the window, not thinking about anything else except pursuit.

She ran down the street, letting her vision slip into the infrared spectrum as she did so, since the sun was setting quickly. Soon, her prey, whoever it was, would be at a disadvantage. If it was human or elf, someone who might have seen her, she needed to catch them. Otherwise, it would be easy enough to disappear. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past, causing her to falter in her run, and look up at who had shot it. Seeing nothing at first, she narrowed her eyes and looked back ahead, but her quarry was gone. Cursing, she turned her attention back on the possible threat. She ran towards it, only to be tackled suddenly and brought down hard against the cobblestone street.

"What in the nine hells are you doing?" Trey demanded in Drow.

"I think someone saw me!"

Trey swore. "Now more people have seen you! Quick, draw your weapon."

"What?"

"Just do it!" he said, before lunging at her with one of his blades. Nuitae barely had time to bring up her defense. Then, as they were fighting, someone loosed another arrow towards her. Trey was able to deflect it without arousing suspicion, but more people were coming. "Just run!" he told her in Drow. Without thinking, Nuitae did just that, retreated, only to be stopped by Solesril. She gasped with surprise as he swung his huge longsword at her, which she deftly dodge and feigned a kick. Though her kick did not land, Solesril smirked, and jumped backwards, landing on his back and dropping his sword. To an onlooker, he might have been kicked back and knocked unconscious. Nuitae did not stop to think, but kept running, knowing that Trey was not the only one in pursuit.

As she was passing a very small, unnoticed entrance to an alleyway, she heard someone behind her. Daring to look back, she saw it was not Trey, nor Solesril, but another human. She stumbled, falling to the ground, cutting a long gash on her arm as she did so. Without warning, a globe of darkness fell over her and her assailant, and she saw a dark shape dive into it. Without hesitating, she pulled herself up, ready to fight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. Turning she saw another drow- motioning in the silent language. "This way," he beckoned. This was her chance… the first real chance she had. Drawing her dagger, she ran towards the drow, attacking with a ferocity she had never felt before. The drow was surprised, and therefore at a disadvantage. Her adrenaline pumping, Nuitae overtook the male drow, who dropped to his knees in surrender to avoid fighting a female if he did not have to. He did not know this female- better to offer her surrender than kill her and risk making powerful enemies of another house, especially with his rank being so low.

Nuitae paused. She wanted nothing more than to kill him where he knelt, but she decided against. There were at least two drow here, and she would not risk killing one only to be shot in the back by the other. "Who are you?" she demanded in the Drow dialect, standing over him.

"Zalnashir, Secondboy of House Tiris'ath." His features were sharper and more fierce than the elf lords she was used to from the surface. She could not help but stare. The globe of darkness behind her disappeared and a male dressed as a patrol leader, from what she could tell, came up.

"More are coming," the second drow.

"How many?" Nuitae signed back before her rescuer could respond.

"Seven, including that half-breed abomination and the accursed Cavestalker."

_Trey!_ Though she had never heard this name for him, she could only assume it was him they were speaking of. Unfortunately, she could see no way of getting out of her current predicament. Fear welled up inside her and she wished more than anything for Trey to be there. The first drow stood up. Both males were the same height, around the same height as Nuitae, though a tad shorter.

"We must leave, Tornil," Zalnashir signed. Tornil nodded.

"Come with us," he said quietly.

"Filthy male!" Nuitae signed. "Do not give me orders!"

The patrol leader bowed his head slightly. "I say so only to protect you." Suddenly, several more drow appeared, all male. "We must leave. We've gathered the information we can."

Not knowing what else to do, or how to get out of this without arousing suspicion, Nuitae said sharply. "I do not leave without my weapons."

"Where are they?"

Nuitae grinned as sadistically and evilly as she could. "In the room of one of my targets, dead now. I have been using it, seeing as they no longer have need of it."

Tornil nodded. "I will accompany you."

Dread filled Nuitae. She was hoping to buy time, to escape and find Trey, but the drow would not let her out of their sight. Without another word, she stalked off towards the inn's window, keeping to the shadows. Deftly, she climbed and jumped up to the window and went in. The male drow stayed on the street below. All hopes sank as Nuitae entered the room. Trey was not there. At a call from the drow below, she knew he would come fetch her if she did not hurry. Cursing her luck, she picked up the curved short swords, the crossbow, her belt full of bolts and a few vials of poison Trey had given her. She touched the robe Trey had given her lovingly, it was, by far, her most special thing. It was light enough and roomy enough… quickly, she slipped it over her leather, belted on the holster across her chest and the sheaths for the two blades. When she reappeared at the window, she jumped down, landing in a crouched position before standing up straight and tall, glaring at the drow waiting for her.

Luckily for her, her glares of hatred were seen simply as how females treated the males. The other drow arrived, and with Nuitae in tow, left the city.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>I'm really bad at this updating thing. This is one of my favorite chapters, merely because Siathshian is probably my favorite character of all the ones I've created :D<p> 


	13. In the Underdark

"I should have seen something like this happening!" Trey said, punching the wall with his fist. Solesril stood near him, quiet and reflective.

"There is no way you could have known-" he began, but Trey cut him off.

"I shouldn't have let her out of my sight! I can't believe she left with them! Why didn't you tell me there were drow here, now?"

"Because I simply did not know. And she may not have gone with them willingly. Though I doubt they would have actually kidnapped her, there was probably no way for her to shake them off once they found a female drow who had the land's most famous drow hunter on her trail. As noble as it may seem for fiends without a sense of honor, in their eyes they were protecting a possible priestess or daughter… male drow would not risk killing her or letting her be killed if this were the case."

"You don't understand, she's been wanting to find them so she could infiltrate them."

"Not even Nuitae'neth would be stupid enough to go blindly into their midst without speaking to you first. I don't think you realize how much you mean to her," Solesril knew he was taking a bold step here.

Trey laughed. "I'm nothing more than a teacher to her, someone to teach her how to kill these monsters for her own gain. She is independent; she's made it clear that the only bonds that are important to her are the kind that can further her own needs and ambitions."

"You have seen her at her most vulnerable. And," Solesril paused, "not only do you share a common hatred, and for similar reasons, but…" again he paused, trying to search for the right words "You are the first and only person to accept her for what she is. You rescued her more than once, and I doubt had anyone else tried to stop her from attacking me, she would have ignored them. She may have seen you as nothing more than someone who could help her achieve her goals once, but not any longer."

Solesril was not necessarily hinting that these feelings were romantic. There could exist between two people a close bond that was not romantic, but it was not for him to decide. Time would play things out.

Trey was quiet for a long time after this. "She'll be killed," he said quietly.

"She will. If she's discovered."

"And how long do you think that will take?" Trey asked angrily. "I'm not there to help her! I was too lenient in teaching her! If she dies, it will be because of me!"

"As long as she doesn't make a stupid mistake, like lapsing into Elvish, it may be longer than you think. Trust her, Treian. You may be surprised."

Clenching his teeth, Trey left the fey shop, wondering what to do. Solesril, on the other hand, when to the back where his living quarters were, and began to write.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Nuitae demanded.<p>

"To Matron Vyrashzna Tiris'ath," Tornil replied. The six drow aside from Tornil and Zalnashir surrounded Nuitae, like a dread guard, and it was all she could do to keep her voice and hands from shaking. But it was this very fear that kept her calm and collected. She used it to feed her strength. "You are from far away, an assassin or so you say. The matron mother will know what will be done with you."

"How dare you keep me prisoner!"

Several of the drow shifted uneasily, including Zalnashir, but Tornil was not only Patrol Leader, he was next in line to be Weapons Master. None would disobey him.

"My sincerest regrets, but we cannot simply let you leave. The House Na'Akneth is very far, a couple weeks' journey even with the swiftest messenger, in a completely separate city. You see how we cannot simply let you go." Nuitae had given them the name that Solesril had told her- Brias Na'Akneth. She hoped it would fare well; at least the weapons belonged to that drow, and from what she heard she was about the same size. Unless she ran into a member of that House, her story would hopefully serve her well.

"Then take me before your matron, and be quick about it! I have been on the accursed surface for far too long, I long for my caverns and caves."

"As you wish," Tornil said, bowing slightly, almost mockingly, causing Nuitae's anger to rise and fester even more.

"When you are presented to the Matron Mother," Zalnashir said in her ear, "show her respect. She is the matron of the First House of Undraeth. As a daughter of a Fourth House, I should not have to tell you what Matron Vyrashzna can be like."

"Then hold your tongue, Secondboy," Nuitae snapped.

Zalnashir did as he was told, and the party entered the city. Nuitae tried not to give away her awe as the dark, deadly beauty of the drow city rose up before her. For a fleeting moment, she felt as if this was where she was meant to be. Away from the all-too-bright sunlight that she had grown accustomed to from being raised forty or so years on the surface. Here, she could see without straining. It was a beautiful place. One aspect, however, she could have done without- the air was much more stifling, more poisonous, than the fresh, open air of the surface. Despite feeling oddly at home, she missed the sky and the trees. Only now did she get a glimpse of the true differences between the dark elves and their surface-dwelling cousins, and she began to wonder if she really could survive.

But if Nuitae thought that the city itself was a wondrous, intimidating thing, she was in for a surprise when she met Matron Vyrashzna. The regal matron mother sat in a high-backed throne, her gown putting Nuitae's own to shame. Nuitae had thought her gown beautiful beyond compare, but it was a simple thing as compared to Vyrashzna's, or the ones worn by her six daughters who surrounded her. In addition to their robes, the four who stood closest to the matron wore strange snake-headed whips coiled at their waists. Nuitae knew now why the male drow spoke reverently when they spoke of her. She knew that drow were a matriarchal society; she knew well enough how she should act around male drow, but she was only just now grasping the power held by the matron mother. The matron regarded her coolly, and with a harsh word, dismissed all the drow except Tornil and Zalnashir, who lowered themselves to one knee. Nuitae felt compelled to do the same, but she knew it would only be seen as a sign of weakness, rather than reverence. Instead, she put a hand over her chest and bowed, though she never broke the matron's strong gaze. Vyrashzna was very, very tall, or so she seemed. She did not appear old, even for an elf she looked incredibly young, but her youngest daughter was probably not much younger than Nuitae.

"Who are you?" One of Vyrashzna's daughters finally asked of Nuitae. Her voice was clear and strong, but Nuitae was surprised that Vyrashzna did not address her directly. The matron still had not moved a muscle.

Nuitae straightened, trying to find her voice. "I am Brias Na'Akneth, fourth daughter of the Fourth House of Eryndlyn."

Vyrashzna's eyes narrowed. Another of her daughters spoke, "And why have you come here? You are very far from home, Daughter of the Fourth House."

"I was exiled," Nuitae responded, "considered weak by my sisters. My only skill was with the crossbow, Lolth had no wish for me to become a priestess." There was an uneasy shifting from the youngest two daughters. "But," Nuitae continued, "I have persevered and proven my strength! Lolth has put in front of me a new path. It was during this that one of your patrols found me, and aided me. I regret to say that I made an unfortunate, though slight, miscalculation." Nuitae was glad Solesril told her of his mother- without Brias' story, Nuitae would probably not have made it past Tornil.

Vyrashzna smirked slightly, and her eldest daughter spoke, "So you admit, perhaps, that you are in our debt concerning this matter? Perhaps that is why you have come?"

Nuitae's anger was rising, but she did well to keep it in check. "I have come seeking answers for myself, the questions for which are my own. I will not allow a debt to go unpaid, however."

"And just what, may I ask, are your services? Surely we have many here that could take care of whatever we need?" This time, it was Vyrashzna herself that spoke. The matron's voice was musical, more similar to the surface elves' than perhaps she knew, not that Nuitae would be fool enough to say so aloud.

"Lolth has seen fit to make me a cavestalker. While my knowledge of the magic she bestows upon her Priestesses is limited, if not nonexistent, my skills with the weapons are much more potent."

"I would like to see these skills of which you boast," Vyrashzna said, and sat up in her chair, the first movement Nuitae had seen her make during the entire audience. The matron mother clapped her hands once. "Zalnashir! You will fight her."

The look of shock on Zalnashir's face was apparent, though Nuitae managed to hide hers. Of all the drow she had met, she seemed to feel that Zalnashir was the best choice. The others were cruel and cold, even towards her, but Zalnashir had at least warned her about meeting Matron Vyrashzna, and she was glad he did. She even felt a pang of guilt when she had snapped at him.

However, not wishing for the punishment for keeping the matron mother waiting, Zalnashir nodded and drew his weapon. He used only a curved longsword, closely resembling a halberd. Bile rose up to Nuitae's throat, but she choked it down as she drew the two swords given to her by Solesril. She had not even had the chance to fight with them yet, and there was no wrapping around the blades like there had been during her first few lessons with Trey. At a signal from Vyrashzna's daughter, Zalnashir crouched into a fighting stance, and the deadly dance begun. Zalnashir was fast, but Nuitae was, surprisingly, faster. The male fighter lunged and sliced, and each time Nuitae dodged or blocked his blow. His physical strength was much greater than hers, however, and in no time, her arms were heavy, as if coated with lead.

Though he had yet to land a blow, Zalnashir was pushing her back, all the while each drow was assessing the other. Finally, Nuitae clenched her teeth and planted her feet; he would not push her back another inch. However, if her sudden change startled him, the warrior did not let it show. He changed his fighting style to match. Again he struck, again she swept his blade aside. Using one blade to keep his occupied, Nuitae took advantage of the slight opening to stab at Zalnashir. His eyes were wide as the blade came straight at his throat, but he could not get his blade up in time. At the last minute, Nuitae shifted her edge, as she did Zalnashir's eyes narrowed, and he brought up an arm in defense. Better to sacrifice a limb than lose his life. Nuitae's eyes were wide as he did this, but could not stop her blow. She felt his flesh give way as her blade sliced through it with ease. Zalnashir staggered back.

_What was he doing! He ended up worse off than if he had not have blocked!_

"First blood!" one of Vyrashzna's daughters cried.

Nuitae tightened her grip on her blades, and rather than waiting for Zalnashir to attack, she rushed towards him. Zalnashir pulled up his blade in time to meet both of hers; twisted it to separate the two and stab at her side, but Nuitae dropped into a roll that brought her even closer, kicking Zalnashir's feet out from under him. Blood was still streaming down his arm as he fell to the stone floor, knocking the breath from him. When he opened his eyes and reached for his sword, he found Nuitae's boot on his wrist, and one of her swords at his throat.

"Victory," she said in a low voice.

Zalnashir looked over at Tornil, who stood apart, arms crossed. His eyes met his brothers and he nodded once. Nuitae stepped away, sheathing her blades. Zalnashir stood up, ignoring his wound, as he retrieved his own weapon.

"You have much promise, Brias Na'Akneth of Eryndlyn," Matron Vyrashzna said with a smirk.

"Your words…" Nuitae paused. Normally, at such a praise she, or many elves, would respond with 'your words honor me,' but she doubted the drow would say such a thing. Before her pause was apparent, she said, "Your words are appreciated. But a lowly fighter such as myself would never have the power of your daughters, Priestesses of Lolth."

"This much is true. But you did manage to defeat the top apprentice to the House Weapons Master. This surprised me, seeing as how you seemed to utilize the _bautha z'hin_ using twin blades. I am curious."

Nuitae could tell from the words the style meant 'dodge and walk,' so she felt confident in her interpretation. "I have other weapons that are more suited. I won these swords, and I use them in combat." That was all the explanation she gave, and it seemed to be all the explanation Vyrashzna needed.

"Well then, since you have defeated Zalnashir, as victor by our House rules, his life is forfeit to you."

Nuitae's eyes widened, there was no use in hiding the shock on her face. Vyrashzna and her daughters looked expectantly at Nuitae; they were testing her. But what was it they expected? Nuitae stood there, staring, completely dumbstruck by new turn of events.


End file.
